Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path
by JanFL
Summary: By attending Sky High Raven Star will have to prove herself a Hero. Who knew it would be this hard. Complete Warren/OC
1. Things are looking up after all

**Hello my fellow Sky High fans! You may be wondering if there are more chapters of this story coming but sadly I'm not sure if there will be. I'm revamping this story, not necessarily creating new chapters. However I will let you guys know that I'm adding never before scenes and details possibly to each chapter to make it worth re-reading the story! Yay editing! For those of you who just found this story, well… Happy reading!**

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path**

It was just another Monday; except this was the first day of the new school year at Sky High. Something that Raven Star had been dreading since the day her mother told her.

"_What?" Raven screamed_

"_Raven it's perfect! You'll be the first…."_

"_I know… But do you really think that's a good thing?"_

"_It's a great thing! Its ground breaking! Oh wait til that_Sonic Boom_sees you! He'll faint on the spot!" She snickered._

"_Fine I'm only doing this because I _don't_ want to be like you."_

"_What's _that_ supposed to mean!"_

"_You know what it means. You know _exactly_ what it means." Raven walked to the door._

"_Raven! You come back-" Before she could finish Raven had slammed the door._

She was standing at the bus stop recalling these memories. On one hand she wanted to go to Sky High and prove herself a hero. On the other hand she didn't want to because she hated High School all together. Her freshman year was horrible; and that was at a _regular_High School. Imagine a school with students that had super powers? Raven shivered at the thought. She could have run and not go to school. But then her mother would kill her, revive her, and then send her packing back to the school. She _didn't_ want to go, but on the other hand she _did._ Blast it all! But before she could even make a move the bus came to pick up the remaining students. Her.

Getting on the bus she was greeted by a large, plump fellow. Who introduced himself as…

"Hi! I'm Ron Wilson- Bus driver! How are ya Miss?

"Raven….Raven Star" Ron smiled at her.

"Well Raven, welcome aboard and take a seat." She was thankful that Ron didn't recognize her name. She nodded and quickly spotted a seat near the back of the bus.

She seat she found was next to a guy with shoulder length pitch black hair with a red strip down the side, almost like Ravens except her hair was longer (above the chest) and had red on the tips. He was reading a book called The Contender. _Heh, a boxing book._Raven thought.

"Is this seat taken?" The guy looked up at her with intense brown eyes, like he was trying to scare her. She looked back at him unfazed. _Who does he think I am, a nervous little 12 year old?_He continued to glare, but Raven matched his gaze with a bored look of her own.

Somewhat puzzled as to why his intimidation unfazed the new student, "No" Was the simple answer he gave to her. Raven rolled her eyes to dismiss his reply.

"Well ok then." She started to sit when she jumped back as the seat lit on fire.

"Whoa there Sparky," She threw her hands up in surrender. "Don't ruin the fabric now." She turned to walk back to the front of the bus when someone tapped her on the arm.

"Wanna sit here?" Raven turned to see a red head girl dressed all in green. She was soft and it seemed that she glowed with vitality and, well simply put, sunshine. She smiled kindly as she patted the seat next to her.

"Thanks. At least _somebody_ around her has a bit of common courtesy!" She said loudly as she sat down. The seat was directly across from the fire guy so she knew that he'd heard her. He just smirked and didn't even look up. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't mind Warren. He's just like that." She said. Raven looked back at him then turned back to the girl.

"You don't gotta tell me twice." The red head smiled again.

"I'm Layla."

"Raven."

"So you're new here? Why didn't you come freshman year?"

"I was at a regular school."

"Didn't you parents know about Sky High?"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh" She looked sort of hurt.

"Well you don't have to tell me." Raven heard the sadness in Layla's voice and quickly tried to make the best of the conversation.

"I didn't mean to say it that way it's just…"

" No no I was being nosy. You can tell me in time."

"Sorry." Raven mentally kicked herself.

"Well uh…don't be!" Layla said happily again.

"I could help you around the school if you want." Layla suggested, eager to brighten the situation.

"Uh, yeah. That would be cool." Raven fumbled her reply. Raven and Layla glanced at each other, having one of those awkward first meeting moments. Raven began to open her mouth to ask Layla what grade she was in when something sprung out from the back of her seat.

"What the-" Raven started, but she realized she was strapped to her seat by a system of beats in a racer like fashion. Raven popped her head into the isle to look at where the bus was going. Her eyes widened as she saw the end of a highway. About to activate her powers out of reflex, the bus didn't fall off the roadway; it flew! Raven clutched onto her seat as Layla and the rest of the students laughed and treated the ride as if they were aboard a rollercoaster at a theme park. Layla turned to her after a while, to see that still shell-shocked Raven was clutching her seat belt, her hands slightly purple. An unusual color for hands holding onto something for dear life. Layla quickly dismissed it and tended to her new potential friend.

"You okay?" Layla asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Raven unlatched her hands from the belts, noticing the purple from Layla's constant glance to them. "So, uh. Interesting way of getting to school."

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I keep forgetting that you're new." Layla apologized. "The school is powered by this anti-gravity machine. No roads in the sky. Hehe." Layla giggled.

"That's actually incredibly well thought out to have a super school in the sky." Raven commented.

"Better to have us hidden from the public so our identities won't be revealed." Layla added.

"Hope it'll be worth it."

"I hope so too. Cause we're almost there!" The bus flew to a building that hovered in the sky. Layla let Raven look over her shoulder to get a better view. Sky High looked amazing. Large windows, light tan brick walls. It almost looked like a high end shopping mall. The bus landed with a slight thud. The students piled out and went their separate ways. Raven got out and looked around. She easily spotted the groups High School has to offer: gossip girls, punks, jocks, geeks and the usual. Then there was Raven. What group would she be in? There was a stab of loneliness before Layla linked arms with her, breaking her train of thought.

"Come on! I want you to meet all of ourfriends!" Layla smiled.

_Our friends?_Raven thought

Layla led her to a group of students sitting on the steps an African-American boy dressed as a complete nerd next to a blond boy in a way-to-bright, tacky track suit, sitting behind them was a guy in red, white, and blue who looked like the cool leader kind. Layla walked towards them pulling Raven along with her. She stopped in front of them to get their attention.

"Hey guys!" The red white and blue guy jumped off the stairs and ran to her.

"Hey" He greeted Layla and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Will. I want you to meet Raven. Raven this is Will Stronghold." Raven looked at him with complete disbelief. He smiled at her kindly.

"I know I don't look it but I am. Nice to meet you Raven." Stronghold misinterpreted Ravens shock. She fumbled to get words out of her mouth. The tightness in her chest growing.

"Erm.. Uh… Y-you too." Was all she managed to say. He couldn't have been the son of The Commander. _The Commander._The Commander that put her Father…

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ethan!" the African boy said, disrupting Ravens thought. "You can call me Popsicle!" Ethan said.

"Oh kay…." Raven said uneasily

"And I'm Zach. But the ladies call me 'Glow'" The blond boy greeted and winked as he stood from the railing he was perched on.

"Um. Why?" Raven asked. Zach took a place beside Raven and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cause that's what I do!" Zach beamed. He put his hand in front of Ravens face. "I _Glow._" He said proudly. Raven couldn't help but smile at how stupid looking he looked.

"Hey what about me?" Said a high pitched squeaky voice from between Raven and Zach. Zach moved away as Raven looked down at a black guinea pig with two purple stripes down its back.

"It's a rat." Raven said crouching down to get a good look at it.

"I'm a _guinea pig_." The animal growled.

"A talking rat." Raven replied with a smirk on her face.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." The guinea pig sprung up and turned into a human girl with purple highlights and gothic clothes.

"I'm Magenta. Now I'd appreciate it if you stop called me a rat." She glared at Raven.

"Uh. Alright." Raven grinned at bit at her. Magenta seemed like the type of person Raven could hang out with.

"Good!" Magenta said to her gothic equivalent of happy. The group talked for a couple minutes about various things. Raven actually liked these strange powered kids. _Maybe things are looking up after all,_ Raven thought. The school bells rung for the first day of school could begin.

"We're supposed to be in the gym for orientation." Ethan asid.

"Well let's go then!" Layla said. The group started for the steps, but Raven just stood there looking at Sky High. This was her opportunity to make a new path, a new legacy, not the ones her parents left behind for her.

"Hey Raven!" Layla called. She looked over at Layla's friends.

"You coming?" Will called. She looked at _her friends_. All of them smiling at her with kindness and loyalty, for once; she smiled back. She smiled in disbelief and took a deep breath. This was it, a time for change. _Well here I go_. Raven thought.

"Yeah!" she said and ran to her friends. But who knew that Raven Star was in for the ride of her life.


	2. Nevermind!

**Another chapter another story. Here ya go! It's _really_ long but you can manage!**

pichuchu29 : thanks here they are!

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path **

The group went into the gym and sat in the middle of the bleachers. A ring that was made into a city theme was covering the gym floor. Raven looked a little puzzled. Layla saw her look and returned it. Coach Boom came in along with Principal Powers. Raven knew them because she remembered her mother talking about them and had a picture.

"Welcome students to another wonderful year at Sky High." Principal Powers started.

"We have a new student this year that did not come last year. Everyone, please welcome Miss Raven Star." Principal Powers, motioned Raven into the ring where she was standing. Reluctantly, she walked to her. Coach Boom went wide eyed and glared daggers at her. She wasn't fazed.

"This is an outrage Powers!" He yelled. Raven just looked at Principal Powers.

"She doesn't belong here!" He used his powers this time and Principal Powers covered her ears. Raven stood still unfazed.

"Coach Boom! Restrain yourself." She lowered her voice at him. He steamed but clamed down.

"Miss Star will be going through placement while you're new schedules are handed to you. And with that I say, Welcome back Sophomores of Sky High!" And she left. Coach Boom stared hard a Raven she didn't even look at him. She started towards the bleachers when Coach Boom stopped her.

"Oh no Missy! You're going through PLACEMENT!" Coach Boom powered up right in front of Raven. She should have been plowed through the school walls and knocked off the side of the school. But there she stood. Unfazed. The sophomores in the bleachers gasped and began to whisper. Layla, Will, Glow, Popsicle, and Magenta sat there in shock. In the front row still reading, Warren looked up at the scene before him. He closed his book and watched the scene unfold.

"So what do I have to do?" Raven asked.

"Oh I'll give you something to do! Ice Queen! Tell-o! Show this sophomore what seniors can do!" Two students came from the bleachers. A blond girl in jeans and a blue shirt with a guy in a punk get-up came and grinned at her evilly. Raven smirked at them and rolled their eyes. And took off her backpack and leather jacket as she walked over to Warren.

"Hold this please." she said putting her backpack and leather jacket next to him. He just looked at her. She wasn't that bad. She had black pants that hugged her curves, and a black shirt with fish net sleeves. She had on gloves similar to his. No finger covering and holes in the middle. Her light brown eyes were hollow. He could easily get lost in them.

"Oh and don't burn it okay Sparky?" She said and winked at him and walked back to the ring, leaving Warren in a daze.

"Hi I'm Kitty you're worst nightmare." The girl said.

"I'm Jordan, part of the nightmare."

"I'm Raven laughing at you!" Raven smiled as the class laughed at the two seniors. Ethan gasped, Layla cheered, Warren smirked and shook his head, but remained all watching.

"You'll pay for that!" Kitty hissed.

"Nah I'll just use your maxed out credit card." The student erupted in laughter. Even Jordan was laughing. Kitty fumed with anger.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Kitty warned, taking her fighting stance along with Jordan.

"Neither do you." Raven replied, doing the same.

"If you can beat them in 5 minutes you're a Hero. If not, well...You'll be kicked out of Sky High!" Coach Boom said. That caught everyone's attention, even Warren's. Will stood up.

"Coach Boom you can't do that! That's not the way power placement goes!"

"Don't reprimand me Stronghold! She knew!" Everyone looked at Raven expectantly. Raven nodded.

"No! That's not possible!" Layla said.

"I'll be okay Will! Trust me." Raven said nodding at Will. Will nodded back and sat down.

"How? Why?" Layla said confused.

"Start the timer!" Coach Boom said.

"Lets go!" Kitty said.

"With pleasure!" Raven said and she turned into mist and then disappeared altogether.

"What!" Kitty growled.

"Come here Kitty Kitty!" Kitty heard Raven but couldn't _see_ her.

"Where are you! SHOW YOURSELF!" Kitty Yelled.

"Right HERE!" Out of nowhere kitty felt a kick right in the face and went flying into a mail box.

"Shes a teleporter!" One of the students said.

_Nope._

Raven had reappeared and Jordan took no time to throw things at her. He lifted a bench and threw it at her. but not with his hands_. Okay his can move things with his mind. Tell-o telekinesis. Now what does Miss Kitty do_? Raven thought as she dodged Jordan's flying objects. Dodging everything Jordan threw at her she decided to throw back. Jordan threw another bench at her. Raven held her hands up as the bench burst into black flame stopping right in front of her. Jordan's eyes went wide and didn't recover in time to dodge the bench. He knocked out instantly. Raven turned just in time to dodge a flying ice dagger that Kitty threw.

"Black fire" Layla said.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Layla said. _It can't be. She thought._

_So that's the pretty Kitty's power. _Raven thought. Raven dodged the flying pieces of ice. 4 minutes left. Wow. Time must go slow when you're winning. Jordan was defeated and couldn't fight anymore. Kitty wasn't fazed. She kept fighting Raven. She on the other hand was getting tired dodging and hand-to-hand combat with Kitty. She couldn't recover from dodging Jordan cause Kitty kept going at her. She finally had the chance to punch Kitty right in the face and took no survivors. Kitty went through another wall as Raven tired to catch her breath. Kitty stumbled out of the dibree and fell knocked out. Coach Boom was infuriated.

"You're not getting off easily!" Coach Boom said and signaled something and out came minions at least twenty of them. Raven couldn't believe this! Neither did Layla.

"Coach Boom this is insane! She defeated Kitty and Jordan! She's a hero!" Layla said. Coach Boom ignored her.

"You have got to be shitting me." She whispered. The minions attacked her and one by one they fell. Raven took flight and started using them at target practice. Black flames scattered all across the ring as Raven landed on the ground exhausted. Five minions were still standing and Raven continued to fight. Coach Boom started to taunt the physically and mentally wounded Raven.

"Wow Raven you're a lot more stubborn then your old man. And probably more powerful. I wonder what you're gonna do with those powers. Bust him out of jail!" Raven started to talk out loud while fighting the last five memons.

"Block Block Block Dodge!" She said breathlessly. Layla and Will were getting worried. They knew Raven couldn't take much more.

"Coach! Let me go back in!" Kitty asked.

"Go!" Coach Boom insisted. Kitty grinned in amusement. Layla saw Kitty get in.

"Coach Boom! She's not allowed in there!" Layla said. Will was on a short fuse now.

"Coach Boom! Stop this whole thing! She's proven herself! She's a Hero!"

"Not if I can help it! I WILL NOT LET THIS PURE BLOOD VILLIAN GET IN MY SCHOOL!"

Raven's eyes widened as she was thrown into a wall by Kitty. It was just them two once again.

"What?" Layla said.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Raven got up and rushed into the ring.

"She's the daughter of Black Flame and Dark!" Raven got mad, she didn't want anyone knowing. She was letting Coach Boom win, although she didn't know it.

"RAAAHHH" She threw herself at Kitty and they fought hand-to-hand. Each time Kitty won the match. Yet Raven kept going. She dodged and tried to hit. Move Move Move Hit. Block Block Hit. No use. Every time she was weaker and more valnerable. The timer had been long forgotten. Raven knew that time couldn't help her anymore. She tried to punch but with one final blow Kitty kicked Raven in the stomach into a wall.

"Uh!" Raven had the breath knocked out of her. She fell to the floor and lay motionless. Kitty stood there proudly.

"Ha! I knew she couldn't do it." Coach Boom beamed.

"RAVEN!" Layla yelled.

"Coach Boom that was unfair and unjust and you know it! She proved herself!" Will stood. "So what if she has two villainous parents? She wants to be free out her parent's reputation!"

The two argued as Warren watched them when something caught he eye, he watched Raven's body move.

"Look!" A student said. Everyone turned to see Raven get up. She coughed up blood and wiped it away.

"No. It can't be!" Kitty sneered. Raven stumbled to her feet and fell back against the wall. She was badly hurt and needed a doctor.

"Will go get Principal Powers and the Nurse!" Layla told Will.

"On it." Will ran out of the gym.

"You really are stubborn. Just like you're old man." Coach Boom said. Raven just looked at him.

"I am my own person. Leave the quarrel between my parents and you has nothing to do with me!" Raven stated. She stood up strait and stared at a Coach Boom.

"So what?" Coach Boom said.

"So what? SO WHAT! You claim to help young people with super powers no matter the race power or background. You say you help develop them into Hero's or Hero Support. And yet when a villain's kid comes to ask you for help you treat them like shit! Is this school based on democracy or controversy!"

"SILENCE!" Coach Boom powered up.

"JUSTICE!" Raven stood trying to be unfazed, but with all her power spent, it was hard to with stand him.

"Kids like you can't be trusted! Just like Peace over there!" Coach Boom pointed Warren out. Raven looked at him and recognized the last name. _I'll get Boom to regret that._

"Then I'm proud to be associated with him!" Warren looked at her confused.

"At least our parents got away after beating you down!" Coach Boom was infuriated. Raven started staggering towards the bleachers when Jordan grabbed her.

"Hey let go! I proved myself!" Jordan didn't let go. Kitty came over and started icing her over starting with her feet.

"I proved myself! BOOM! TELL THEM TO STOP! I PROVED MYSELF!"

"No... You haven't. You are nothing more then a villain."

"No...NO I'm not! RAAAAHHHH" Raven sent one last final blow of self defense. She created an explosion of black fire and pure energy and sent Kitty and Jordan flying along with the ice that was forming.

Raven felt her knees hit the floor. She was breathing heavy. She had used all her power to get the world away. She _had proven herself. _She _did_ it! She beat the odds! Yet no one moved. All were just in shock and/or afraid Coach Boom would do something to them if they made a move. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't move.

Coach Boom sat there wide eyed. He had never seen so much power in an energy blast before. He heard a student getting up from the bleachers. He turned to see Warren Peace walk towards Raven.

Raven saw a pair of leather boots walk towards her. She looked up to she Warren come towards her.

"Sparky?" She said unbelievably

"Peace! Don't you touch her?" Warren shot him a look. He bended down to help her.

"You don't her and you're expelled!" Warren stopped and glared daggers at Coach Boom.

"There's only one person who can expel a student Coach Boom." Someone said. Coach Boom knew who it was.

"And that's me" Principal Powers, The Nurse and Will walked in the gym.

"Go ahead Warren." she said. Warren helped Raven up.

"Thanks Sparky." She smirked.

"You're welcome, Eris." He smirked back. She smiled

"Hey I'm not that bad am I? Not bad enough to be called The Goddess of Chaos anyways." She winked at him. The nurse came over and took Raven to the office. _Never mind _Raven thought. _If no one's gonna let me look up, then I'm gonna fight my way up. What ever it takes. _


	3. We're the only Villainous Kids

**Hey guys and gals! And Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Sky High 2!**

**Thanks Reviewers!**

Midnight Rebel13: Yeah well there's a lot of stuff I wrote down on paper and I'm not the _greatest_ proof-reader either, but I'll try just for you!

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path**

Warren Peace had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. The whole sophomore class was buzzing about him helping Raven Star, another villainous kid. Walking back to the bleachers was the longest walk in his entire life.

"I bet he's gonna help Star get her Father outta jail!" A student said. "What! Nah he'd never help anybody. He'd probably make _her _get _his_ old man out." Another student said. "Betcha it's just to get a date!" A girl snickered. A guy laughed. "Well; she is pretty hot in that loner get-up!"

Warren was disgusted how these kids just witnessed something so ground breaking; and just talked about how he _had a crush on her _or _they were gonna bust out their Fathers_. Warren wondered how anybody could just be like that. Gossiping about any subject and make it a big deal. Star was right; this school wouldn't know democracy if it slapped them in the face.

Warren picked up Star's stuff, and walked over to Will and Layla, he saw Layla in complete shock and Will snapping his fingers yelling into her ear, anything and everything to snap her out of it. Warren easily walked up and hit Layla on the back, causing her to come out of shock.

"Oh.. Never would of thought of that…" Will said.

"You weren't paying attention in health class last year." Warren figured.

"Will….Black fire! I can't believe it!" Layla spoke out of breath.

"Layla; you have to clam down and tell me everything slowly okay?" Will said. Layla looked over to Warren which he nodded. She took a deep breath and breathed.

"Black fire is a mixture between Flame and Dark energy. Only the most feared Super Villains have those powers."

"Black Flame and Dark…." Will said, his father told him about that mission and he only caught Black Flame and Dark got away.

"I didn't want to believe it at first but…..now…" Layla looked in a daze.

"Hippie Girl" Warren warned Layla, she quickly sat in attention.

"Why would she come here?" Will asked openly.

"Because she doesn't want to become a villain…"Popsicle said. Everyone's attention went on him.

"I'd heard a rumor that something like this was gonna happen. Rumor has it that before Dark was Dark she was Light; Principal Powers' best friend. Light was a power Super Hero, but she fell in love with Black Flame. He had made a machine that could turn even the most super, Super Hero's, into Villains. She went with him willingly but before Light left, she told Powers that she wanted her child to be a Hero no matter what. When Dark had Raven she gave her to Powers to be a guardian. Raven would visit her parents every summer till junior year. Then she'd have to decide for herself….." Popsicle trailed off.

"To be a Villain…" Will continued.

"Or a Hero" Layla finished.

"That's messed up." Magenta concluded.

"What's even worse…" Warren said getting up from his seat.

"No one's gonna let her be one." Warren's voice became low and dark.

"Warren" Layla reached out for his arm. Warren pulled away and lowered his head.

"No one will let her be who she wants to be. They'll only see her as a villain. Nothing more. Just a evil, worthless villain." Layla heard the anger in his voice. She knew he was talking about Raven, but also himself.

"Warren…" She tired to reach out again but he retreated down the stairs with Ravens things and walked out of the gym.

_**In the Nurse's office…….**_

Raven sat there fully healed, thanks to the Nurse.

"They're ya go sweetie." The Nurse said kindly handing her a lollipop.

"What you did back there was pretty amazing. You gave those seniors a run for their lunch money!" Raven smiled and accepted the lollipop.

"You did Miss Star." Miss Powers came in. The Nurse nodded at her and exchanged kind looks before leaving.

"I'm proud of you Raven." She started. Raven nodded.

"I know you are Miss Deborah, I know." Raven said looking down. Powers knew that she was wronged and what happened in the gym shouldn't have happened. Powers lifted Ravens chin to meet her eyes. They looked hurt and abandoned, tears were forming.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked as a silent tear slid down the side of her face. Powers knew that Raven would never cry unless she really was hurt or passionate about something. She never really opened up, but when she did, any one would be fascinated by her words.

"What happened in the gym today…. It wasn't supposed to happen. I thought Coach Boomer was a better man then that. Letting his past fuel him to do that! I can't believe him. It'll never happen again I assure you." But no matter what Powers said, she and Raven knew that Raven would have to work hard to achieve what Raven wanted. Freedom of her parents' path. Powers reached down and hugged Raven tight.

"You'll make a great Hero." The two women pulled away and Powers wiped a tear away from Raven's cheek.

"I know it." Powers comforted.

"Thanks Miss Deborah. For everything." Raven pulled away and fixed her hair, what little make up she had on, and straitened out her clothes.

"Mr. Peace is outside waiting for you. He has your things." Powers directed. Raven nodded and walked to the door.

"Raven…" Powers called. Raven turned around.

"Watch out; he likes you." Powers winked as Raven laughed and pinked a little. Wait…….WHAT! But, before Raven could protest Powers vanished into mist and then nothing at all.

_Peace doesn't like me. Does he?_, Raven thought. She went though the door to find that Miss Powers was right as always, there sat Warren and her stuff. Warren looked up and stood up at her entrance.

"Hey you." Raven greeted with a grin, Warren grinned back.

"What you did back there…."Warren trailed off into thought.

"I know it was _groundbreaking! High five! Cheers to the pure blood!" _Raven said sarcastically. Warren half smiled at this, she had every right to be the way she was; so did he.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

"You did what I wished I could've done." Warren answered. Raven was taken back by this. She didn't realize that he was discriminated against too. _Cause he's a half-breed. _Raven concluded. An award silence passed.

"Oh uh I got your stuff." Warren broke the silence and handed her stuff over. Raven said thanks quietly.

"Well it's not burned. Thanks for that too." Raven said. The pair laughed and caught each other's eyes. Warren felt something in his chest. He couldn't tell what it was but he wanted to know this girl more then anything in the world. He realized that he had a special bond with this girl. Not only were their parents Super Villains, but they were the only villainous kids in Sky High. He was the only one who knew what she felt deep inside and he was the only one who knew why. Somehow he could see himself with her, and she could see herself with him. She somehow knew him, even though they had just met. Raven felt somehow connected to him. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. She recognized this feeling and decided against it. She wasn't falling anymore for guys like Warren, she wasn't gonna fall for the _bad boy_ again. And yet, she _wanted_ to fall for him. _No! No! I'm not going through this again! _Raven thought

"Uh….Well I gotta go." Raven said and turned to leave.

"Thanks….For what you did." Was all Warren managed to say.

"Hey we villains gotta watch out for each other right?" She said nudging Warren on the shoulder.

"Bye Sparky" She said softly exiting the room. _She's growing on me,_ Warren thought _that's it...She's just growing on me. Right? _That question Warren couldn't answer just yet.


	4. This was only the 1st Day!

**Welcome back to another chapter of Sky High 2! Thanks reviewers**

No More Words: thanks that was all I could think of really.

deathxbexbutxmyne: thanks a tot

StaticShock28 : that gives me an idea! mwhahahahahaha

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Leaving the Nurse's office Raven was greeted by Layla Will. The others have a different class and Layla and Will were student assistants. Layla hugged Raven tight.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That was amazing Raven! Hey why don't we have girls' night out! Just for you!" Layla suggested happily. Raven smiled wide.

"Yeah I could go for a night out!" Raven said equally happy to Layla.

"You girls can meet at my house and I'll walk ya'll over there okay?" Will offered. Layla and Raven both agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" Raven asked.

"How about the Paper Lantern? They have great Chinese!" Layla suggested.

"Sounds great!" Raven said happily.

"My house around 7" Will said as Layla squeaked happily as she hugged Raven goodbye and walked to the office. Raven was actually excited to go out with Layla. She hadn't gone out with a friend in a while so she started figuring out while going to the principal's office what to wear.

Principal Powers was sitting at her desk when Raven walked in.

"Raven! Here's the entrance exam. You need to finish it and then we'll see if you can actually be in Sky High."

"So that didn't mean anything?" Raven said directing the question about her placement.

"No it did but this is a final one. This entrance tests you academically to see what level of classes you need."

"What if I fail?"

"Well you'll have to go back to freshman." And Raven DIDN'T want that. She sighed and went to work.

_**Lunchtime……… **_

"The day had such promise." Raven heard Magenta say as she walked over to the table. She spotted a seat next to Layla but she knew Will would sit there, so she sat across from her; next to Warren.

"Hey guys." She said standing. Layla and the gang looked up and greeted her.

"So can I sit? Or are you gonna light that on fire too?" She asked Warren. He grinned and scooted over a little to let Raven sit.

"Just to make sure…." She felt the seat before sitting down. This made Warren smile.

"What? Can't trust my word?" Warren asked playfully.

"Last time I did; my ass almost caught on fire." She played back. Will and Layla exchanged knowing looks.

"Anyways! _I _was _talking _about my classes! You can flirt some other time!" Magenta said. Raven laughed and blushed while Warren shot Magenta a look.

"Go ahead Magenta, what about your classes?" Raven urged Magenta to go on. Magenta, Glow, and Popsicle talked about their Hero Support classes.

The only thing that changed since last year's homecoming scandal is that Layla went up to Hero. The rest of the gang was still in Hero Support, that's a barrier that wasn't so easily broken. The three started arguing about their assignments and went in their own little world.

"So Raven, ready for tonight?" Layla asked excitedly. Warren had a confused look on his face.

"Definitely!" Raven said equaling the excitement level. She really was excited going out.

"Are you gonna change your clothes? I am." Layla asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well what do you have to wear?"

"Not much. I'm not a big color fan actually." Raven said looking at her clothes. Warren smirked and Raven saw it.

"What? Look at you! In your little Loner leather jacket and boots get-up!" She defended.

"I wouldn't be talking Miss Fish Net." Warren shot back.

"Hey! I _like _my fish nets thank you! Mr. I need a hair cut."

"Ms. Stubborn"

"Mr. Hot Head "

"Ms. Kitten" Warren smirked at Raven as her mouth dropped open.

"You did not just do that." Raven bubbled with anger. Warren just smiled.

"I just did……" Warren winked at Raven "Meow..." Raven fumed with anger.

"Some how I know this isn't gonna end well." Will said to Layla. Raven picked up a milk carton.

"You wouldn't dare." Warren said

"I would. _Drink up, you need strong bones._" Raven poured out the milk right on Warren's head! Will turned to Layla.

"I know it's not going to end well." Will said and pulled Layla away from the table. Warren picked up a pudding cup. Raven's eyes went wide and got up from the table. She started walking back wards.

"Nooooo no no!" Smack! The pudding went right on Ravens face knocking her to the ground.

Warren smiled to himself and turned around to see the male students cheering him on.

"5 bucks on the hot head." A student said to his friend.

"I dunno." The friend said. Warren turned around to find a bowl of peaches slam in his face and slipped on the milk still dripping from his head.

"Ooooooooooo" The crowd cheered for Raven as she stood there; a satisfying look on her face, brushing her hands off.

"I'll take that bet!" the friend said. The lunch room, students were betting and cheering on their favorite fighter as the pair dodged flying pieces of food. Finally they ended up fighting hand-to-hand contact. Everyone was wondering why they didn't use their powers, but still kept cheering their fighter on.

Warren was losing ever since they started going hand-to-hand. He wasn't the greatest combat fighter. Okay he was the _worst_ combat fighter in the school. He relied on his fire power but he didn't want to _hurt_ Raven.

The position they were in was actually not to Warren's liking. Raven brought him down and was on top of him, pinning him down. The crowd that was cheering for Raven roared. Raven smiled down on him and winked.

"Sorry you ever challenged me?" She asked.

"No." Warren smiled and in one easy maneuver he pulled Raven down and now he was on top of her. She struggled to get out but he had her pinned down.

"Well you should be." With her legs she grasped his neck and pulled him down. Warren groaned and tried to break free but he couldn't. He was lucky though that she wasn't choking him. He couldn't get out of this position. Unless… No! Not Warren Peace! That was out of the question, but he knew this wasn't a position to get caught in.

"I give." He said quietly.

"What?" Raven asked a little too loud, that caught everyone's attention.

"I give." He said. Everyone gasped. Could _the_ Warren Peace give up? Just like that?

"Are you sorry for making fun of me?" She asked. He nodded. She got off him and offered a hand. Warren took it, half away getting up Raven let go of his hand, making Warren fall. He looked at Raven with her hand on her hip. She offered a hand again.

"Just making sure you won't try anything." Raven said smirking.

"Alright I deserved that. I learned my lesson." Warren rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"On the contrary don't stop on my account." Raven let go of Warren's hand again making him fall…_again_ but she had a good reason to, in fear because she knew who was right behind her.

"Miss Powers I can explain…" She began turning around to face Principal Powers, arms crossed tapping her foot: not a good thing.

"Well you can tell me everything in my office Miss Star." Miss Powers was angry at Raven and she knew she was in trouble. Powers looked over to Warren.

"Mr. Peace; you can join Miss Star and I on our little trip to my office." Warren got up off the floor.

"Yes Miss Powers." Warren and Raven walked to the Principals' office in silence. In the hall, Powers walked in front of them leaving the pair a little some what of privacy.

Warren offered an apologetic look to Raven but she just smiled and winked at him. They arrived to the office when Raven made the sign of the cross before entering that made Warren smile. He loved that way she made him feel. _Love! Where did that come from! Love has nothing to do with it. _Warren thought. Raven and Warren took a seat as Principal Powers made her way to her desk.

"Well Raven, one minute you're proving yourself a hero, the next, you get yourself in trouble by starting a food war in the lunch room." Miss Powers was trying to be as serious as possible but Raven could tell something was up, so did Warren. Powers stood up and walked over to Raven and bend down in front of her, smiling as wide as her face could hold. Warren and Raven exchanged looks.

"Miss Powers?" Raven asked. "What's wrong?"

"Raven! You passed!"

"What?"

"The entrance exam! You PASSED! You're in Sky High!" A wide smile crossed Ravens face and she couldn't believe it.

"I passed!" She asked unbelievingly standing up. Miss Powers held her hands in hers.

"YOU PASSED!"

"OH MY GOD!" Raven screamed. The two women hugged and Raven jumped for joy. This was the happiest moment of her life. No other moment in her life could compare.

Warren sat there as Raven received her news that she was actually enrolled as a student. The expression on her face was of pure happiness, even for a moment. Warren knew that behind her light brown eyes was hurt and torture. The kind but tough act was to let everyone know she was fine. But deep inside Warren and Powers knew this was a moment to savor for her. They knew that moment would probably be the one and only moment she would be truly happy.

The women clamed down and sat back down.

"Alright; now about the cafeteria." She looked at them sternly.

"You both will stay until the whole thing is clean spotless. Since you both have the same classes as Mr. Stronghold. I trust you can get your list of supplies from him for your classes." She said trying to be angry but she sneaked a kind smile to both of them. They smiled back a her.

"Okay." They replied. They got up to leave.

"Raven start for the cafeteria. Mr. Peace will be a minute." Powers winked at Raven who rolled her eyes and waited outside the office instead.

"Warren I know your relationship with Raven is playful but please, keep an eye out for her will you? Especially around Coach Boomer." Powers looked at Warren with such hope that Warren couldn't say no. He nodded and walked out of the office.

Cleaning the cafeteria wasn't easy, but Raven and Warren had it spotless by the end of the day. Her and Warren flirted occasionally passing each other, but remained in silence to clean up faster. After they cleaned up they walked up and down the hall talking when Powers came up to them with Raven's locker number and books. She was so excited she dragged Warren to her locker to help her organize the locker. But all Warren did was watch her as she put her books in it and decorated the locker.

"So what did Powers tell you?" Raven said busying herself with putting up pictures of My Chemical Romance and System of a Down on the top of the locker door then putting pictures of Ashlee Simpson, Rihanna, Mariah Carey and Ciara on the bottom.

"Just the usual. You like to mix your music huh?" Warren asked.

"Yeah half my heart like's the head banging while the other likes to dance he night away. And don't change the subject. What did she _really _tell you?" Raven turned to face him.

"I didn't change the subject; I was just asking." Warren defended.

She closed her locker, put the lock on it, and looked at him in the eyes, then raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me get milk." She flirted.

"Don't make me get pudding." Warren flirted back.

"Then I'll get the peaches." She listed.

"I'll get the cake." He continued the listened.

"I'll get the gravy."

"I'll get the spinach." Warren smiled as Raven made a disgusted face and shivered.

"That was the grossest part." She said and looked at Warren who was in front of her.

The pair didn't know how close they were, their faces were inches away from each other. Warren caught Raven's eyes she was so beautiful. He scanned her face from top to bottom. His face became closer and Raven could feel Warren's breath on hers. Warren leaned in and Raven closed her eyes…

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Warren pulled away quickly as Raven busied herself opening her locker. Layla spotted them and walked over. She arrived and sensed a little uneasiness.

"Hey Warren! Hey Raven! So ready to go?" She directed the question to both of them.

"Uh yeah let's go." Raven said uneasily.

"Ooooook lets go." Layla said linking arms with Raven.

"You coming Warren?"

"Uh Yeah" Warren said and followed the two to the bus.

Will had saved a seat for Layla so she could sit next to him. Will spotted Layla, Raven and Warren board the bus. He quickly motioned them to come over.

"There's a seat for ya'll right behind us." Will said as Layla sat next to Will. Layla gave an apologetic look to Raven and she returned a kind smile. Warren and Raven sat next to each other in silence though the bus ride. Raven however remembered the girls outing tonight. She started figuring out what to wear.


	5. The Paper Lantern

**Welcome to another Chapter of Sky High 2!**

**Thank you reviewers! Hey did you know that the guy who plays Warren has a band? Well that gives me _another _idea! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

Lexa Moon: I _hope_ I can update.

Midnight Rebel13: thanks a tot!

diosa de noche: Thanks for the review!

No More Words: That's what I got from the very little personality they showed on him in the movie. I decided to bring more of that to the table.

,deathxbexbutxmyne: lol thanks for the review!

WARREN'S BABY GIRL!: Thanks very much!

**Sky High 2: to Walk A Hero's Path**

Raven quickly walked to Principal Powers' house. She didn't call it home because; she really never felt _home_ there, in fact, she never felt home _anywhere_. Not even with her parents.

She walked inside and went up the stairs to her room. It was only 4:45 so she had plenty of time left, but time can fly by quickly, so she wasted no time.

"This with this? No." Jeans with a black halter?

"How 'bout this?" Mini with a blood red one strap?

"No"

"This?" How about knee-length blood red skirt with a black long sleeve?

"No"

"This?" The mini with a fish net top that reveals her stomach through the holes?

"What am I? A Whore?"

"No." WELL THEN WHAT!

"I Know!" She said and dove through the rest of the closet and found her black leather hip huggers with a black and red halter and shin high black leather boots!

"Yup this'll do." Raven thought out loud spinning in her body length mirror.

"Now make up?"

"Just a little liner but go natural on the shadow." A voice said from behind her. Raven turned to see Powers in her doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Raven asked blushing.

"Long enough to know you're going out." Powers said.

"Oh, ok" Raven said sitting down.

"So who are you going out with?"

"A friend."

"Warren?" Powers said making Raven blush

"No! I'm going out on a girl's night with Layla."

"Hmm. What's the occasion?"

"Victory."

"Ah…Well let me straighten your hair again. You've had in a pony tail all day and I know that made dents." She said walking into the room.

"Alright alright you win." Raven sat down and let Power do her hair which lead to make- up school.

**_6:45……….._**

"Thanks for dropping me off Miss Powers!" Raven called.

"It's my job!" Powers said as she turned into mist and left. Raven knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Will and Layla.

"Am I too early?"

"No you're right on time." Layla said hugging Raven.

"So you're Raven! Nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Stronghold greeted Raven with a big hug.

"We've heard a lot of things about you today." Mr. Stronghold came in.

"Please have a seat." Mrs. Stronghold said. Raven sat down and smiled politely. Every one sat down with her.

"So I understand your living with Powers huh?" Mr. Stronghold said starting a conversation.

"Dad." Will warned.

"No it's okay Will. I'm fine with it. Yes I've been living with her"

"She's a good lady, you've been taught well by her. I wished you knew you nother before…." He trailed off allowing Mrs. Stronghold to continue.

"It's just that…. We were good friends with your mother and we're very sorry about your father." Raven knew they were sincere so she just accepted the apology.

"Thank you but you don't have to. I just want to thank you for putting him away. He….he wasn't the best father." The married couple looked down and so did she. They're was a moment of silence

"If you need any type of help. We're here for you. As we are here for all of Will's friends. Right boy!" Mr. Stronghold patted his son on the back.

"And if you need a girl-to-girl I'll be here too." Mrs. Stronghold offered.

"Well then that's settled lets go off okay?" Will said and hurried Layla and Raven out the door, barely saying goodbye.

_**At the Paper Lantern……**_

Layla and Raven ate and talked the night away. Layla was sitting by herself when Warren came over for refills.

"Hey Hippie." Warren greeted.

"Hey Warren."

"Stronghold forget you again?" Warren smiled as Layla laughed at the funny memories of last year.

"No I'm with a friend. Wanna pull up a chair?" Layla offered. Warren set down the jug of water and pulled a chair up. Everyone had left and they were the only ones.

"So who's it been?" Warren started.

"Alright, life has its ups and downs."

"Yeah I know what you mean. How's the relay with Stronghold? good I hope. Cause I'm not gonna be your date again." Layla laughed as the memories of the fortune cookie and the date came back to her.

"Fine how's _your_ love life?" Layla looked at him knowingly. Warren gave her a don't-go-there look. She replied with a yes-I- will one.

"What about it?"

"You know what _it _is."

"Layla." Warren warned her, she gave an innocent look.

"Warren." She replied in the same tone.

"It's nothing."

"Like the devil's realm its nothing!"

"We were just…" Layla looked at Warren just like he had when she denied loving Will.

"There's nothing going on with me and Raven." Warren said in a hushed tone.

"What about me?" Raven said walking up to the table. Warren turned to Layla wide eyed with fury. Layla gave a we'll-talk-about-this-later look, then a evil plotting one came over. Warren arched an eye brow.

"Hey Sparky, what are you doing here?" Raven said not knowing what happened a few minutes before.

"I work here." Raven made an 'o' look. Layla phone rang. She answered it and had a shocked look and talked for a bit with the occasional "what?" and "how?" then she got off the phone and hurried get her things together.

"Sorry but my mom need me to go home. My garden's going hay wire and is about to take over my house. I'm really sorry Raven." Layla said trying to sound in a rush, but in reality she had no garden and it wasn't going hay wire about to take over the house. She was doing this to get Warren alone with Raven. Warren knew that but she was pretty convincing to Raven.

"But…" Warren gave Layla a I'm-gonna-kill-you look and she replied you-thank-me-one-day look and rushed out bidding Raven and Warren goodbye.

"I'm gonna kill her." Warren mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, so uh are you going to leave too?"

"Nah Miss Powers trusts me and as long as I got school; I'm fine. Besides, you look like you need company." She smiled. Warren smiled back when Raven's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and silenced it.

"Who was that?"

"My ex. Well, I would call him my ex; more like out going stalker." She said making Warren laugh.

"Wouldn't take a hint huh?"

"Yeah for the past year."

"ouch"

"Yeah well that's what you get for being forced with the bad people." Raven had a point, she had been considered one of the most feared and hated people where ever she went. Warren was too so he knew where she was coming from.

"You'll find love in expected places." Warren said. Raven looked at him not believing he said that.

"Uh I..." Warren turned her fortune over to the back.

"And you're lucky numbers are 7, 14, 34…" Raven started laughing when she realized he was reading her fortune and didn't even bother to listen to the lucky numbers.

"hmmm _I wonder where I will find love_ a garbage can?" She said sarcastically Warren and her laughed together. The laughter died and there was a silence. Raven looked out the window and sighed.

"Doesn't it bother you? To live in your father's shadow?" Raven asked. Warren just looked at her.

"To live being forced with people who are _supposedly_ like you or be alone?" Warren caught her eyes and held them. He never had seen this side of her before. The side where there were always questions, never really having an answer. Just what the heart could answer. She looked down and smiled to herself. She brought her head up and looked at Warren.

"Wanna get outta here?" Raven said which took Warren off guard. He turned back to the kitchen and back to Raven.

"one second." He yelled some Chinese to the back and a woman yelled back at him.

"Alright; let me get my stuff." Warren got up and changed from his work clothes into his loner clothes that he had in school.

"Let's go." Raven said walking out of the restaurant. The breeze of the fading summer into fall hit Raven her and blew her hair in her face. She looked so beautiful in the coming moonlight, her perfectly tanned skin with her pure black hair and red ends. She turned to him suddenly.

"So where shall we go?" She said happily.

"I don't know. You brought me out here." Raven thought a minute and checked her cell. It was only 8:45 wow, not that late.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asked Warren. Warren looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe."

"Well then let's go!" She pulled Warren to the back of the restaurant.

"Why are we...?" Warren started as Raven went to the shadows.

"Hold on tight." She said grabbing Warrens hand as the couple vanished into this air.


	6. Allure

**Welcome to another chapter of Sky High 2! Thanks to Midnight Rebel 13**

**Thank you Reviews! Oh and sorry to any of you who put my story on the story alert there was a lot of mistakes on it and my computer went whack (smacks the computer) **

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Raven and Warren came out of the shadows and faced a simple abandoned shop called _Allure_. Raven grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him across the street and went in. When they went inside there was nothing but old book shelves and a staircase leading below the shop.

"Ok where are we?" Warren said.

"_Allure _used to be jewelers but was closed down when police found out that there was a club under the shop giving under age's beer. The shop closed but the club, now owned by the owners' sister is still here. The only change: no beer and it's for what they call 'gifted kids': us and to get in you have to show your power." They went down the stairs and Warren started to hear the blast of music coming. A stone giant was blocking door. He was so huge Warren was surprised he fit in the doorway.

"What's up BB?"

"Hey Sparkle" He looked at Warren straight in the eyes, for once Warren was a _bit_ scared of someone.

"Who's the scum?" BB roared.

"He's with me BB." Raven said and nodded for Warren to power up. Warren's arms lit up and fire came through his hands. BB nodded and let Raven pass. Warren powered down and started to walk in when BB stopped Warren and stared at him hard.

"I'm watching you Hot Head." Warren and BB exchanged looks and BB let him pass. Raven gave BB an I-got-it-under-control look and BB replied with a hard but kind stare.

The pair made their way through the crowd and sat at a circular booth in the back. They sat next to each other in clear view of BB, who was checking powers that the kids showed to get in.

"What's with the big guy?" Warren asked over the music.

"I'm a regular here and he's an old friend of the family, he's very protective of me don't worry about it. He's testy but he likes you." She winked at him. Warren smirked.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it." Warren said

"He reminds me of you." She said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"In some ways." She turned to him and smiled adoringly and puppy eyed him. _That _made him smile and laugh.

"Wanna dance?" Raven asked. Warren just looked at her funny.

"Come on! I know for a fact you dance! You're dad did." She got up seductively and swayed her hips walking around to Warren. Warren watched her every move in awe as she came closer to him. She grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him up, like a little lost puppy, he obeyed. She brought him to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips.

Oh baby

Dolls

Fellas

Are you ready?

Let's dance

Oh baby

It was the Pussycat Dolls' "Don't cha". Warren snapped back to attention as Raven spun around; her back to him. They swayed to the beat of the song.

Through half way Raven's and Warren's bodies came close together, grinding to the songs that past. Raven could feel Warren's breath on her neck that made Raven crazy, even though he didn't know it. So easily how she had the advantage in the situation and it quickly went to Warren and soon as they started dancing. Raven _wanted _to fall for Warren but she's been with guys like him and she _wasn't _going through that again. She couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Last dance tonight kids!" the DJ announced. The song was Ryan Cabreras: True. Warren slowly spun Raven around and held her close. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and he softly sang into her ear:

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attatched to you_

_mmmm_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

_Chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing thats true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing thats true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

The song ended and the couples pulled away and kissed each other goodnight. Warren and Raven stood there looking into each others eyes and held each other. Raven never felt more complete in her life. This could actually _be real_. Warren smiled at her a warm, pure smile. She never had seen that smile before. Sadly they pulled away and walked out of the club hand in hand. Raven led Warren to and abandoned piece of property for a short-cut. When they got through it they were half way to her neighborhood.

The breeze had picked up and Raven shivered. Warren saw this and put his jacket on her shoulders.

"No, I couldn't." Raven had persisted.

"I can control fire, I can keep warm." Warren smiled. Raven blushed and snuggled in his jacket.

The couple walked slowly and talking about anything and everything imaginable. From books to world issues that were easily solvable if people would just listen. Through the conversation Warren had put his arm around her waist and walked closer to her. On the way before approaching her neighborhood, Raven stopped and heard something. In the bushes in back of him she heard a rustle. She turned around and saw the bush move.

"What?" Warren asked. She pointed to the bush while it rustled again.

"I thought I heard something. In the bushes over there." They went over to the bush that moved and cleared the brush away. Nothing.

"Must have been a squirrel or something." Raven checked her watch it was already a quarter to midnight.

"Squirrels aren't nocturnal." Raven said. She felt something was following them and she didn't like it. Something was up. Warren saw the uneasiness in her and rubbed her hands with his.

"Don't get so worked up Mrs. Sherlock. You're over thinking everything." Warren said playfully but he knew that Raven was right. He could feel something was wrong but didn't want to worry Raven.

"Yeah maybe I am."

"Let's get you home kay?" Warren said putting his arm around her waist protectively. Maybe she was over thinking, but there's that benefit of a doubt that someone _was_ following them. Raven thought about it that she didn't even notice they were a block from Miss Powers' house.

"Well I don't want you getting caught so I guess we'll end it here." Warren said smiling. It was midnight already and she knew that Miss Powers would be getting worried and call her to come home.

"I had a great time tonight." Raven said giving Warren his jacket back.

"Me too." Warren said back taking the jacket.

"I guess I'll see you at school?" Raven said uneasy

"Yeah." Warren said uneasily back. Then Raven hugged him.

Warren didn't know what to do but hug her back. He loved the feeling when he's around her. He wanted to be with her so badly but he could never do it. For once he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. As they pulled away, their faces brushed. When they touched, the pair froze. They were closer ten they were in the hall way. Warren didn't know what was happening but found his lips touching hers; not kissing just touching. This set his insides on fire. Sparks flew inside Raven and Warren. All they needed was that push, someone had to lean further in. _Screw it! KISS HER! _Warren heard little voice inside his head. He did nothing. _KISS HER YOU F-ING IDIOT!_ Warren leaned in more and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Raven melted at his mere touch, so when Warren kissed her; she went falling hard. She would have fallen literally; but Warren's arms wrapped around her to keep her from doing so. Raven felt pure in his arms and under his spell. This kiss was genuine to Raven; he _could truly_ be _the one_. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Warrens tongue slid across Raven's kip _begging _to enter. _That's _when Raven's little voice came in.

_Get away from him! He's just using you! He's like all the others! You're going to get hurt again! Pull away before YOU GET HURT! HE'S JUST LIKE THEM! GET AWAY._ Raven couldn't block her voice and quickly pulled away. Warren looked at her confused as tear formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Warren." She said; her voice cracking. He had never heard Raven say his name. She only called him Sparky.

"Raven" Warren gave a pleading look. Raven just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I...I just can't..." She whispered and ran to Miss Powers' house.

And Raven ran, she ran away again, first she ran from her parents, and then she ran from her powers, and now from the only man that made her feel loved from. She couldn't deny that she had fell for Warren, but she can't open her heart anymore.

Raven transported herself to her room and collapsed on her bed. Thinking about Warren and how she had just left him there, wondering what the hell happened. She thought about the kiss they shared. It felt so good though. No No! She can't think about that.

"I can't love him." She thought out loud into the pillow.

"I won't." She held the pillow close as she drifted into a restless sleep.

_**Back at the Park………..**_

A person cloaked in a black robe watched the couple through scanner binoculars in the trees.

"Have you finished yet?" A voice crackled through a walkie-talkie the figure had on its waist.

"Yes sir, she's been scanned." Replied the figure.

"Did you get everything?" The voice cracked

"Every curve down to the genetics. I'm pretty positive she's the one what you seek." The figure confirmed.

"Good, bring the scan back to me for confirmation."

"Anything else sir?"

"Get an insider and find out what she's been up to."

"Yes sir." The figure vanished into the darkness.


	7. Some things are meant to be found

**Welcome to another Chapter of Sky High 2!**

**Thank you reviewers: WARRENS BABY GIRL, GambitGirl2008, diosa de noche, Mae, deathxbexbutxmyne, and No More Words.**

**Oh and before I forget! Hey No More Words I give you a littleWarren kiss dedicated to you in this story! It'll be in italics k? Buh Bye!**

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

For any other kid in Sky High, the next three days were uneventful, but to Raven, they were horrible. She hadn't talked to Warren since……_the kiss_, but everywhere she went, every hallway, every door, every staircase, every where she went; Warren was in plain sight. Raven knew that he wasn't putting her on a guilt trip, it was the fact they had _every_ class together, and since they weren't in class on the first day of school, they were forced to seat next to each other. They were even lab partners. The only time they talked is when they were deciding who would do what but they never met each other's eyes.

Layla became suspicious why the two weren't talking since the Paper Lantern. She tried to ask Warren about it, but he just brushed it off, when she would persist she would be dodging something that he had next to him. One time when he had nothing to throw, she had to dodge a fireball. Layla finally had had it and made Warren talk. She used her power of hold him down and didn't let go until he told her everything.

"We went out to a club; that's all."

"After?" Layla persisted.

"I walked her home."

"What happened while _walking _home?" Layla was getting annoyed.

"We….."

"What?" What came out of Warren's mouth was the thing Layla had dreamed that would happen for Warren.

"YOU KISSED!" Layla almost screamed. A few students' eyes wondered about and got a death stare from Warren which they quickly turned away.

"Could _please _keep it down?" Warren said in a whisper.

"How do you feel about what happened." Layla looked at Warrens face and had to really look hard and saw _him, HIM! THE_ Warren Peace………blush.

"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see the day." Layla said proudly. Warren looked at her funny.

"You're in love." Layla couldn't believe it! She was so happy for him. What topped the cake was that Warrens blush became more visible. He hid his face for any one noticing.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Warren said giving in to the whole girl-advice thing.

"Believe me she's _dying_ without you. She's just been around the block a few times." Warren gave her a tell-the-truth look.

"Okay she's been around the block _a lot_ of times."

"So she doesn't want to get hurt again. Great." Warren rolled his eyes. He wanted Raven so much and by the looks of things she wants him too but she won't _admit _it.

"Well you know how to rattle people's cages, you'll figure it out." Layla said getting up. She leaned over to Warren and whispered.

"Sparky."

"Hippie!" Warren threw a fire ball that Layla had to quickly dodge, _again._

It was the forth (Friday) day and things weren't changing for the two, it went worse for Raven when Coach Boomer called her and Warren over from combat drills.

"Look Star I need you to help your villain friend over here with hand-to-hand combat. Help him or both of you can fail this semester." He said quite calmly except for the last part where he sounded threatening. Raven still was unfazed by his scare tactic but agreed.

"After school everyday from 4:15 to 6:00. Starting today." Coach said and stormed off.

The end of the day came and the last class that Raven and Warren had was music theory. The bell rang and Warren was the first one out the door. Raven stayed behind and went to the piano. Her fingers traced their way along the keys as she sat down on the bench. She began softly playing the one song that truly gave her feelings.

Layla heard the piano playing in the music hall where she had to force Warren to say where he thought Raven still was. She crept over and saw Raven playing the piano and began to sing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_That wants to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_Listen to you heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Raven never _truly_ knew what that song meant until now. She fell for Warren, she fell for him hard and fast. She put her head down as an unexpected tear drop fell onto the piano. She felt someone from the side of her wrap their arms around her. They weren't Warren's strong warm arms; they were humble and had a woman's touch. She looked up and saw Layla was the one that was holding her. She smiled at Raven and hugged her again.

"That was beautiful Raven." Layla said softly.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked. Raven looked at Layla, her eyes filled was compassion and hope. Raven pulled away softly and shook her head.

"Why? You can't keep avoiding him forever!"

"Every time I fall into a hole a guy like him picks me up only to push me in a deeper one I…..I just can't take it anymore." Raven argued.

"You're in love! You can't deny it! I can tell he feels the same about you. Besides you already took his hand Raven!" Layla pleaded with her.

"Maybe if I let go now, I won't fall as hard." Raven just wanted to stop this whole thing before it started but deep down she knew she was in too deep.

"If you let go no one use will be able to help you but him. Now you're being stubborn." Layla argued back. Raven shot her a look. Layla remained unfazed.

"Some things are made to be hidden and _stay _hidden." Raven said angrily getting her bag. Before walking out she heard Layla say softly.

"Some things are _meant _to be found." With that Raven turned around and looked in her friends eyes. Deep down Raven knew that she was right, she had been right all along. It was close to 4 and she need to change and meet Warren at the gym.

"Maybe they are; maybe they're not. That's a mystery I'll figure out." She said giving Layla a ray of hope. Maybe she _could_ just sit down and talk to Warren about all this. She just needed to know how he felt about her; but she was truly afraid of what he had to say. She walk out of the music hall and started down the hall.

Warren walked down the empty halls to the gym. His mind began to wonder what would happen between him and Raven. Ever since _the kiss_ Raven had and him been avoiding each other, but after what happened that night, something burned within him. This fiery passion for her, hungry for her touch, and aching to touch her. He had never felt this way for any other girl like this and this desire was getting really hard to control. He barely made it through today; he had _no idea_ how he was going to resist through this practice.

He walked in to see Raven in black sweat pants and a black spaghetti top. She was tying her hair up and the top lifted to revile her stomach. He just wanted to have her right then and there. Go up and kiss along the sides of her shoulders then up to her neck, then her lips, and if she let him he would sneak his hand under her shirt and….

"Go get changed." Raven said not even looking at him. She busied herself putting on her gloves and stretching. Warren went to the locker room and changed into a muscle shirt and sweats. He put his stuff on the bleachers and went back to the gym floor. Raven threw a staff at him.

"What's with the stick?" Warren asked.

"It's a _bow staff_ you're having the most trouble there." Raven said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yeah and it's the hardest one I've heard."

"It's the easiest." Raven corrected. Warren knew Raven was just putting the PMS act to hide all her emotions, so he let it slide _for now_.

"Whatever." Warren said and Raven taught him basic maneuvers and their names which he easily caught onto. Boomer was too fast a teacher that's why he never caught on and was barely making a passing grade. The pace became quicker and Warren was worked hard by Raven. He knew mostly everything there was to offer about a bow staff by 4:50. Raven went to the locker room and when she came back they would have a match covering everything she taught him.

When Raven came back, Warren had a plotting look on his face that Raven took note of. She was determined to not fall for his tricks. The two got their staffs and took their stances.

"Let's see if the student passes the teacher." Warren said looking at Raven dead in the eye. She remained unfazed.

"On your mark." Warren started

"Get set." Raven said back. Then complete silence.

"GO!" They both yelled and fought. Warren swiped the floor with the staff as Raven quickly jumped to dodge. She wiped her bow staff around and it met Warrens back. Warren turned to meet his staff with her head but swiped air instead. He was knocked to the ground by a swift blow to the legs given by Raven when she ducked at his attempt to strike.

"I guess the student needs more practice." Raven said smiling evilly. She knew that Warren would get cocky and she was right.

The two fought for what seemed like forever when Raven started to tire. Warren was also but he was determined to put an end to the avoiding treatment. Raven's defenses started getting slow and Warren took no time to taught Raven all planned and Raven fell into it.

"So how does it feel to be beaten by the man that _cared _for you Ray?" Raven heard the word _cared_ and her heart started to break. No she won't let it happen again. No man is going to break her heart. Block block! Concentrate!

"You _almost_ had me fooled." Concentrate Ray! Block block swing! Warren dodged.

"I couldn't believe how _stupid_ I was." Concentrate! Swing swing Warren dodged again.

"For falling for a scared, little girl like you." Tears started to form in Raven's eyes. Everything she didn't want to hear from him he was saying.

"No" Raven whimpered out. CONCENTRATE!

"What are you afraid of Raven?" Warren yelled at her.

"Nothing." Raven breathed out.

"Wrong answer!" Warren whacked Raven's side like if she were being punished for not telling the truth.

"What are you afraid of?" Warren yelled again.

"Nothing!" Raven yelled back swinging her staff in furry.

"**BULL SHIT!**" Warren yelled. He disarmed Raven and pinned her against the wall with his hands.

"**WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?" **Warren yelled at Raven.

"**EVERYTHING!" **Raven yelled back. There was a moment of silence that followed. Warren used his hand to brush away the hair that was in Raven had in her face.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because every time I open my heart, it's just broken again." She whispered. He looked deep into her eyes.

"But you're stronger then that. I've seen it." Warren whispered.

"You make me weak." She breathed. Warren looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll never hurt you." He gently said and pulled her in his arms. Raven couldn't help but believe him. She realized she had fallen for him since the very beginning. The first day she had laid eyes on him; she fell. As they pulled away their faces touched. The couple smiled as their lips touched once again.

"I remember this." Warren said grinning. His words made his lips brush against Raven's. She couldn't take anymore; she pulled him to her and their lips pressed against each other. Warren's tongue quickly made its way into Ravens mouth and they quickly went into a war of mouths. Warren pinned Raven to the wall harder as Raven moaned into his mouthed causing Warren to go crazy. They couldn't satisfy each other enough. They both wanted more. Raven's feet started slipping causing the pair to slide to the floor, but never leaving each others arms or lips. As Warren body hovered over hers, a fire ignited in Raven's heart, she longed for this. She longed for Warren to kiss her this way. They explored each others mouths like it was the end of the world. Raven's hands slid all over Warren's back and his hands slid up and down her sides. The couple felt so alive and free, never feeling this complete in their entire lives.

Raven needed a breath badly, but whenever she pulled away, Warren quickly brought her back, causing her to barely get any air. Warren worked his way down her neck and her chest causing all kinds of havoc on Ravens senses.

"Warren." She breathed Warren captured his lips with hers once again. She pushed against him lightly to breathe.

"Warren it's almost 7. We have to go." She breathed.

Warren smiled down at his lover, his angel, his beauty, his queen. He kissed her again softly taking in her scent. He loved her so much, yet he couldn't find the voice to say it to her. He got up from above Raven and helped her to her feet. She pecked him lightly on the lips before going to get her stuff. Warren watched her every move and then something he didn't expect. The little thief sprinted to the bleachers grabbed _his _stuff and ran off; giggling. GIGGLING! Warren ran after her and down through the halls through half the school before he caught up with her and pinned her against the lockers. Warren smiled at her evilly.

"First you take me out to a club, then kiss and run leaving me in a complete state of confusion, then avoid me for almost the rest of the week. Now you gave me the most _wonderful _kiss in our lives only to steal me stuff." Raven was giggling controllably now, which made it hard for Warren to keep a straight face.

"Now you're gonna pay." Warren said smiling. Raven looked at him funny then shrieked when Warren picked her up over his shoulders and started walking. Raven was still giggling uncontrollably and couldn't see where he was going. She clamed down and hit Warrens back lightly.

"So having a good look at my ass up there?" She commented.

"Looks really good." Warren played back. He heard Raven grunt and smiled to himself.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the front of the school." Warren said.

"Well that saves me a trip." Raven said trying to get herself comfortable in that position if it was possible. Warren 'accidentally' dropped Raven and kept walking with his and her stuff. Raven got up furious if she could have Warren's power he'd be toasted on the spot. Sadly she caught up to him and right when he was in punching range, he turned around and pulled her for a kiss. When they ended it Raven glared at Warren.

"You're lucky you're a good kisser cause you woulda been in broken nose city." She played.

"Then I'm lucky I'm a good kisser then huh?" _Warren winked at her and kissed her again._ She moaned in his mouth and pushed him away slightly.

"I really have to get home. You may be a good kisser but I have dinner calling me." She winked and pulled away. Warren finally realized he was hungry also.

"I guess you're right. I need to get to work too." Warren said and they went to the bus where Ron was and they spent the bus ride in each others arms.

_**On the roof top of Sky High………**_

The figure stood there, watching the couple go to the bus that was parked there. She took note of the intense care that the couple gave each other. A voice crackled through the walkie-talkie again.

"What have you learned?" the voice cracked.

"She has an intimate relationship with Peace sir."

"All according to plan." The figure became confused.

"Sir? Peace is in this operation?"

"All in good time child, all in good time." The walkie-talkie became silent once again. The figure didn't know what its master was going to do. All it had to do now was watch them both intently, but the figure began to wonder what type of plot its master was weaving.


	8. I shall be free, Whatever it takes

**Welcome to another chapter of Sky High 2! **

**Thank you reviewers**

**NOTICE: I'll try to update date every weekend, schools starting so please be patient! Thanks Janfl.**

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Over the next week Warren and Raven couldn't keep their hands off each other. The pair were making out, flirting, hitting on, and/or _turning _each other on. Warren would start and Raven would quickly finish the battles of sexuality. Most of their battles took place in Mad Science and goes as follows:

Warren would "accidentally" put his hand on Raven's thigh, then she would "accidentally" do the same. While reaching across the lab table Warren would brush his lips against Ravens neck. Raven would then trail her fingers along Warren's leg causing shivers up and down the flame thrower's spine. Worked every time, unaware of being watched.

Day by bay the figure would linger in the shadows, watching the couples every move, then report it back to Lord Shadow. The figure wondered what it's Lord was planning but wouldn't ask till the time was right. That Friday after classes were out and the figure reported to Lord Shadow in the figure's lair. The figure typed in a command and in the holographic projector the black figure of its master appeared.

"What's the status?"

"The same since the beginning of the week sir."

"Excellent; what of the visibility cloak?" The figure had reported on Tuesday that the Mad Science teacher Mr. Medulla had invented a working visibility cloak. Raven was in the class that witnessed him put it in a safe in the room.

"Top security sir. DNA scanners, the works."

"Perfect." The figure listened to its Master and nodded in agreement to her next assignment.

"I trust you'll not fail me."

"I will not my Lord."

"Good I need them both to succeed in my plans."

"Are you sure they'll be strong enough sir?"

"My dear, you weren't strong enough to free me. They will be."

"I know sir."

"Have trust in me like you did all these years."

"Yes."

"Tonight we strike. I shall be free."

"Yes my Lord." The figure tuned off the projector and went to the flying school.

_**Mean while in the gym…….**_

Practice had gone hard for Warren. The final was on Monday and Raven was squeezing in the little details and taking no prisoners. Warren was such an improvement that Raven was afraid she had taught him _too_ much.

The practiced ended with a mid blowing kiss from Warren. Raven eagerly accepted and the couple ended with Warren on top of Raven in a heated passion. Raven was enjoying it when she heard a scream.

"Did you hear tat?" She breathed out from beneath Warren.

"Hear what?" He said noticing the concern in her voice.

"Someone screamed." Raven said getting up.

"_Come to me." _A voice whispered. Warren heard _that. _Raven's head throbbed with pain. Raven fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.

"Raven? Ray, what's wrong?" Warren asked softly.

"Don't you hear it?" Raven whimpered. The pain was almost unbearable.

"_Warren." _The voice came again. Raven looked up to see Warren try to ignite but before he could his head ached in pain. He fell to the floor next to Raven.

"Warren." Raven breathed.

"_Raven." _The voice called.

"_You're both mine."_ Was all Raven heard then all went black.

………………………

Layla and Will were walking to the principal's office for their student assistant period when they were motioned into the office by the secretary. They found Mr. Medulla and Coach Boomer standing while Miss Powers was sitting down red eyed in her chair.

"Please sit." Powers motioned. They sat.

"I don't know how to say this." Powers said rising from her chair.

"Warren and Raven have gone missing." She said hurt.

"What?" Will asked unbelievingly.

"That can't be." Layla breathed.

"Do you know where they could be?" Coach Boomer asked suspiciously.

"What about _Allure?_" Will suggested.

"Or the Paper Lantern?" Layla offered.

"We checked everywhere kids, no one seems to know where they were or what happened to them."

"Where would they be?" Powers questioned herself.

"Well, where ever they are, they have my visibility cloak." Mr. Medulla said notably.

"No that's impossible Mr. Medulla. Warren maybe a little….hot headed; but he would never do anything like that." Will defended.

"Nor would Raven!" Layla added.

"Really? Then explain this." Coach Boomer switched on a security tape which showed Mr. Medulla's room. Suddenly a flame burst through a door. A figure came through the door, followed by two others. The figure that first came through the door pointed at Medulla's vault and one of the figures waved their hand as the vault door turned black and was thrown on the floor. The first figure grabbed the visibility cloak and turned and left the room. The two figures turned and let the camera catch their faces.

Layla gasped as Will leaned forward to make sure he was seeing correctly. Layla put her hand to cover her mouth from the shock.

"Will…..That's." Layla whispered.

"Warren and Raven." Will breathed. Something wasn't right. The Warren and Raven he knew wouldn't do anything like that. There was something wrong with this picture and Will was determined to find it. Whatever it takes.


	9. Scars

**Welcome to another chapter of Sky High 2! Sorry its really short but I'm gonna try to make the next one longer. Remember: I'm updating only on weekends! Bare with me peoples!**

**Thanks Reviewers!**

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Warren woke in his bed, in his room, in his house. _What the heck?_ Warren sat up and threw the covers off. He looked around for Raven. _Where is she?_

"Finally the pyro has awoken." A figure came out of the darkness. It was cloaked in black with a hood over its head. Warren began to ignite when the figure raised a device in its hand. The device shot an energy ray at him, disabling his powers.

"Don't even try Peace, by the looks of things, you're out numbered." The figure smirked.

"Really All I see here is you." He said the figure grinned.

"Miss me?" Warren knew that voice all too well; he turned to the doorway and saw….

"Raven." He breathed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Raven smirked.

"What's wrong baby? Did someone have a bad dream? You looked petrified." Raven laughed evilly. Warren wide eyed her.

"Ray… What are you doing?"

"Nothing really… It's just what _you _did."

"What?"

"When Medulla created that worthless junk of a visibility cloak, the materials used to create it are the key ingredients to pursue the plans of Lord Shadow."

"Lord Shadow?"

"Yes Lord Shadow formally known as The Black Flame."

"you're busting your father out of jail!" Warren said incredulously.

"Yep, and you helped me. All I had to do was get close to you. I wouldn't have had enough strength to open the vault so I got another pyrokinetic to help." Warren couldn't breath. Raven had Medullas cloak in her hands and a video tape. She put the tape in the TV and showed the security tape of them getting the cloak. Warren turned back to Raven, the beautiful, understanding eyes he once knew, were now covered with black evil.

"So all of it, the lunchroom, the club, the gym…" He listed painfully.

"All of it was to get close to you." Raven sat down on his bed. She crawled over to him and placed her hand on his chest and leaned to his ear.

"And you fell for it; every word, every kiss, every touch; you fell for it all." Raven whispered. Warren's heart then began to brake into a thousand pieces, maybe a million.

"What's the worst part? The worst part is that you would have been _great_ in bed." Raven smirked and reached to his face. Warren pulled his face away in anger and got off the bed. She threw the necklace he had gotten her three days ago.

"Get outta my house you whore." He growled. Raven got up and motioned the figure o follow.

When Warren heard the door slam shut, he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were white. He yelled and slammed his fist through the wall. His shoulders shook as he slowly slid down the wall. He put his head into his hands as he softly began to cry. _What happened to her? Why did she do this to me?_ Warren grabbed the necklace that Raven left and held it close.

_Tear my heart open _

_I saw myself shine_

_My weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_Tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_


	10. ACTUAL CHAPTER!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKK! I FINALLY got the friggin' chest open and found the journal! I would have posted like two weeks ago but my computer has been down and THAT gave me more time to write! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Get loaded on Sky High 2 chapters! **

**And now without further ado, I PRESENT!**

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Raven woke up with a major headache. She tired to focus and look around but it was hard to adjust to the lights.

"Hello Ray-ve." A sing-song voice said coming from the darkness in a corner. Raven turned to see a figure emerging from the dark.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded. She tried to move but her hands were chained down to a bed.

"Raven how could you forget me? After all, I _am_ your best friend." The figure took off its hood revealing two familiar storm blue eyes.

"Katherine?" Raven said disbelievingly.

"Yup, good ol' Kathy here to make you suffer!" Kathy said bitterly.

"Kathy…. What...Why?"

"Because YOU LEFT ME FOR THIS!"" She growled. Raven looked confused. She hadn't seen Kathy since then 8th grade. They were the best of friends and never let each other go. But lately, Kathy had gotten furiously jealous of Raven and her powers when they emerged. When Raven had gotten into Sky High, she left Kathy behind and instantly forgot about her. Their goodbye wasn't pleasant. It had been a 'go there or stay here' and Raven 'went there'. Kathy was furious.

"You never called, you never mailed, and you never came back." Kathy walked right to Raven's face.

"You ruined my life Ray-ve and now, I've ruined yours." Kathy turned around and grabbed a picture taken of her and Warren. Raven went wide eyed.

"NO! What did you do to him!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, not much, I just let you tell him how you 'used' him to steal Medulla's visibility cloak."

"That's a LIE!" Raven growled.

"Are you so certain?" Kathy smirked and held Medulla's cloak in her hands. A projector showed the security camera of her, Warren, and Kathy.

"We went by the cuties house and paid him a little visit. Remember?" Kathy hissed, Raven ignited and her black flame melted the chains. As Kathy was about to grab a devise she was thrown through a wall by Ravens flames.

"I've got to find Warren." Raven whispered and ran out of the room.

……………………………………..

Outside was a hotel not too far from where Warren worked. Raven ran into the lobby and grabbed a paper. The date was Monday, July... Raven threw down the paper and sprinted to the Paper Lantern. The rest of the date didn't matter. She needed to get to Warren.

Raven ran into the Paper Lantern and called for the manager. A little old woman came out and glared at her.

"Please……I have to know where he is…please." She pleaded with the woman and her glare softened. She pointed out the door.

"He's at the park." She said. Raven nodded thanks and ran the tow blocks down to the neighborhood park.

……………………………………..

Warren was sitting on the swing holding the necklace he had given Raven. He remembered that night like it was only yesterday.

_The night was perfect. Warren had taken Raven to his house where was placed, a candle light dinner out in his back yard (Layla helped of course). After the dinner Warren had presented Raven with a long rectangular velvet box. _

"_I wanted to…Uh…I wanted to get you something…… So I…uh……Had it made for you……" Raven giggled at his bashfulness since it wasn't in his character at all. Raven opened the box to find a sterling sliver chain with an onyx stone beautifully decorated with an outline of silver in a shape of a flame. _

"_Warren……It's beautiful." Raven breathed. The stone captivated the moonlight and her heart._

_She looked up at Warren with tears in her eyes. Warren was taken back at this but assumed that she was truly happy._

"_Warren…" She whispered as if she needed to say something but Warren put his finger to her lips._

"_Raven I want to be with you forever." He said and leaned in to kiss her. He felt the hot tears fall from her eyes and land on his hand on her face. He deepened the kiss and his grip on her. Raven broke the kiss and hugged Warren tightly._

"_Don't leave me." Raven begged him. Her voice was shaky and afraid._

"_Never." Warren held her close._

………………………………………

Warren wanted to tell her that nightHe wanted to tell her….

"Warren!" Someone yelled. Warren looked up to see someone he never thought he would see again.

**Next one should be up in a couple of hours kk? R&R!**


	11. Too Much Too Late To Break I'm Broke

**MY APOLOGIZES! MY COMPUTER FROZE AGAIN! BUZZURK! I NEED A NEW ONE FOR CHRISTMAS! (But I know that won't happen since Santa's gone BROKE this year (sigh) oh well ya'll have to deal.) **

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Raven looked at Warrens hurt, cold, fiery eyes. _No…_Raven walked up to Warren.

"What did she do?" Raven asked. Warren didn't answer and stood up and turned to walk away.

"Warren!" Raven said walking to catch up. Raven's voice ran through Warren's head as he stopped.

"What." He stated coldly.

"What did she do to you?" Raven tried to block the hurt that came slightly through her words. Warren turned and kept walking. Raven walked faster and grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" She yelled.

"**IT'S WHAT YOU DID YOU WHORE!" **

**SLAP**

Warren's face was red hot with Ravens hand print stamped on his cheek.

"Don't you ever call me that." Raven's voice cracked.

"You deserve the title." Warren shot back.

"What?"

"Do play coy with me Raven! You used me! You just got close to me to get Medullas cloak!"

"I would never do that!"

"You SAID IT YOURSELF!"

"What?" Raven was very confused. Then it hit her.

"_Oh, not much, I just let you tell him how you 'used' him to steal Medulla's visibility cloak……We went by the cuties house and paid him a little visit. Remember?"_

"Kathy" Raven said.

"Who?"

"Kathy! This was all her fault! I wouldn't say anything to you like that Warren. I swear to you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know! Kathy doesn't have powers. I don't know." Raven wanted Warren to believe her, but she wasn't getting through and she knew it.

"I'm not listening to this anymore." Warren couldn't take any more lies from Raven anymore. He turned and started walking away yet again.

"Warren please you have to believe me! Kathy somehow manipulated me and she's turning you against me! Warren!...STOP! PLEASE!" Warren stopped as the pain inflicted in Raven's voice made temporary wounds on his heart.

"Please…..don't leave….I…. I love you." Raven whispered into the wind. Warren felt a pang in his heart. He had longed to hear her say those words. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know how to act. Raven hoped to God he'd come back and believe her and they can figure out what's going on.

Funny how nothing turns out to be as hoped.

Warren turned to face Raven dead in the eye.

"I _loved_ you."

And he ran.

Warren ran as fast as he could, hot tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as Ravens calls for his name reached further and further away from him.

"Warren! WARREN! PLEASE! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME! WARREN! Warrrrrenn…please don't leave me alone….Warren….no…NO…NOO!" Raven's knees hit the ground, her body racked with sobs. She couldn't stop Warren from running away.

_He doesn't love me…_

_I won't be able to reach out to him……touch him……I'll never see him again!_

Raven cried and cried and called out Warren's name, hoping by some miracle he'd came back.

The skies roared with thunder. The rain came falling steady as a river and there Raven kneeled head in her hands still calling out to Warren for all her voice was worth.

Still, Warren wouldn't come back.

Raven heard footsteps and with the very thin strand of hope left in her heart she turned and looked up.

There Kathy was, standing with a smirk on her pale white face. Raven was too weak to rise and burn it off her face, kill her, and make her suffer in Raven's black flames. She couldn't do anything.

Kathy got Raven up and walked her to a shuttle van and drove to an abandon warehouse on the out skirts of town.

Inside was nothing saves for a trap door right in the middle of the place. Kathy led Raven into it where the scene changed into a dungeon of some sort. Kathy threw Raven in one of the cells and grabbed a towel.

"Dry yourself off Ray; I don't want you to die on me…yet." She said in a fake sweet tone and threw the towel at Raven. Raven caught the towel and looked up at her through hollow eyes.

"How can I die my old friend? When I'm already dead?" She asked monotone and yet serious. Kathy smirked and shook off the temporary fear and locked the cell door.

"I'll be back in a day with the preparations so be good."

"Preparations for what?"

"You'll see Ray-Ray. Call it a little 'family reunion'." Kathy said and left. Raven knew what she meant. Kathy was going to bust out her father and that meant Daddy was going to finish what he'd started.

And that meant one thing.

Raven was going to die.


	12. And the Pieces fit

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Layla received a knock on her door, well…..more of a bang really. She thanked Mother Nature her actual mother had a distress call and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow (otherwise the visitor would be been eaten up by mothers new experiments).

Layla walked to the banged on door and opened it to fins Warren standing outside looking like he had just been shot.

"Warren?" Layla asked unbelieving.

"God what are you doing out there! Come inside!" She ushered Warren in and grabbed a towel.

"What are you doing here War?" Layla said handing the towel to him.

"Raven…She…" Warren trailed off into a daze.

"Warren, you're wanted to the authorities. You and Raven..."

"She's going to get her father out of jail…"

"What?" Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She used me to steal the visibility cloak to free father." Warren said blankly. Layla noticed Warren wasn't himself.

Matter of fact Warren wasn't there at all. He was in a world where he and Raven were going to share and be together, and it was all burning down to the ground by black flames.

"Warren that's impossible. If Raven father gets out of jail, Raven would be in serious danger. I don't think Raven would _want _her father out."

"What?" Warren thought aloud and snapped out of his nightmare. Layla stood and went to a file cabinet. She pulled out a file and went back over to Warren and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"A restraining order and protection file." Warren looked at Layla questionably. She motioned for him to open it.

The file listed a Aurora Flame. Warren flipped through the paper work, pictures files, lab files, and confidentially contracts.

"Aurora _is_ Raven. When she was born, Black Flame gave her his powers so that when she grows, his powers will grow also."

"So as she grows the already strong power inside grows inside her."

"It'll only get stronger, making the power nearly invincible."

"Yeah so? I don't see a down side." Warren was being stubborn and letting his bad boy side take over and Layla could see it.

"When Raven's powers come to their peak, Black Flame will try to get them back."

"So? What's Ravens trouble?"

Ok it's not the time for stubbornness.

Layla whacked Warren upside the head.

"WHAT?"

"Warren, Raven's body uses her father's powers as a resource. Her body feeds on her powers in tomes of intense emotion. Her body can't survive without the power."

"So if Black Flame gets out…." Warren realized.

"He'll try to find Raven." Layla finished. Warren started to put the pieces together. But some were still missing. Raven said she was to free her father. But if she did, Raven would...

"If he finds Raven… he'll kill her..." Warren looked up at Layla.

"Why did she need the visibility cloak then?" Warren asked.

"Don't you pay attention in Mad Science?" Layla whacked Warren again.

"STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"CAN'T YOU PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!"

"IF YOU WOULD STOP HITING ME MAYBE I COULD!" Layla sighed and pulled out her Mad Science book out.

"The visibility cloak is made of some type of moon soil that can be used for not only genetics to make the body invisible but for mind manipulation."

"Like brain wash….Oh my God." Warren started putting pieces together. The figure manipulated Raven and him to get the cloak (invisibility to bust out Black Flame), then turned Raven against him. The Raven at the park was the _real_ Raven and he didn't believe her and ran away (giving Raven the biggest emotional break down in her life, a perfect jolt of energy for her powers, making them even _stronger_).

What had he done? He left Raven and now she became vulnerable to whoever's will. And he knew Raven couldn't die because of the power drainage.

Because Warren had already killed her.

"What have I done?" Warren put his head in his hands. He felt horrible and stupid. He didn't believe her and now….

"We have to help her." Warren said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Warren!" Layla called him. Warren turned and saw the hippie grab her coat and an umbrella.

"This is bigger then both of us, but not for six." Layla winked and Warren grinned. Maybe having friends wasn't so bad after all.

"Let's go!" Layla said and they ran to the Strongholds.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	13. Important Authors Note I'm Back

Okay guys I know its been awhile and yeah. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. Bad. But I'm going to make it up to you guys who still hung in there with me.

How?

I **will** finish this story. I will. I owe it to you guys. This was my first fanfiction writing site and I owe it enough to at least finish a story that it inspired me to write and to you.

However, once I'm done with this story that's it. No more stories will be posted on from me. I've already deleted my other stories. The only ones left is this one and my one shots.

The updates for this story should be up by next Monday if not sooner (my journal is at my mothers house and I'm staying at my fathers this week, apologies) but they will be up by Monday night.

I thank you for ya'lls support and faith in me and this story. I also thank for letting me into its home and allowing me to grow into the writer I am today.

Sincerely

Dayna (janfl) and now...

Frankie Loren


	14. To Walk A Hero's Path

**So like I said, here's an update (I know its short but the next one should be a bit longer). The next one should be on either Thursday or Friday. **

**Sky High 2: To Walk A Hero's Path**

Raven sat there in the cell motionless, her eyes piercing everything in sight. She was numb, she couldn't feel, hear, say, or see anything. Even though all her senses were fine, she didn't process any information given to her. Raven was beyond caring, she had nothing more to lose.

She was _going to die._

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Kathy had won. She ruined her life.

Kathy came back to the cell with a white sleeveless dress.

Her death clothes.

"A bit of a laugh really." Kathy said throwing the dress at Raven.

"Die looking pure, lived looking evil." Kathy chuckled as Raven looked up at her in the eye with her dead ones. This gave Kathy a chill down her spine but shook it off and closed the cell door again.

"And hurry up, he's waiting. Your peak has been determined at sunset. Perfect last view I think, but not for you. I think your last view should be a pile of rats, so you body can join your family: rats." Kathy walked away as Raven changed into the clothes.

……………………………………………..

Warren and Layla dashed into the Stronghold's home and found Josie making dinner.

"Mrs. Stronghold!!" Layla shouted

"Warren? Layla what are..."

"Raven's in trouble!" Warren breathed.

Mr. Stronghold and Will came in at the sound of Layla's call.

"Tell me everything." Josie said. Warren and Layla nodded and tell everything they did.

…………………………………………….

Raven walked out of the cell to a delivery truck and looked at Kathy. Her once best friend, and looked deep within her soul. Deep down, Kathy was truly evil. Her parents treated her wrongfully and it rotted her to the core. Raven hadn't noticed then, but then again, Raven's father had a way of bringing the bad side out of everyone. Somehow, Raven knew it didn't take much with Kathy.

"Now we're going to take a nice little ride to the burial grounds so we can perform the transformation. It'll be all better….once you're gone." Kathy snickered and slammed the doors to the back of the truck. The look of death on Raven's face was priceless to her. She had finally won over Raven. She never needed powers to defeat a super powered person. All she needed was her mind, and a heart to crush.

This villain life wasn't bad at all.

……………………………………………

"We've got a lock on Raven. She's at the Aztec site in the Memorial Park." Mr. Stronghold said. Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Warren all stood in front of the global map in the Commander and Jetstream's Secret Sanctum.

"We're giving you all some protection that's light and fit for combat." Mrs. Stronghold passed out utility belts to Zach, Magenta, and Ethan. While Layla and Will helped the guys (and girl) suit up, Warren fixed his eyes on the screen map, determined to stop Black Flame from killing Raven. Mr. Stronghold and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Warren, I know our… relationship isn't the best and I know I'm not your father but… I just want you to know something I had to learn the hard way during my battles with your father and Raven's.

"To walk a hero's path, is the most painful of roads. It's because you have a heart. You care about others and would help their well being before your own. But having a heart is not a weakness. It's a great strength, because it ensures that you still care about something in this world. That you won't ever **_give up_**." Warren looked at Mr. Stronghold and then his friends still suiting up.

"Go. They'll catch up with you later." Warren ran out of the sanctum and out the door.


	15. Minutes To Sunset

**Hey guys if this post comes in drop comments. I've been trying to upload since the last time I updated but I think my system has a virus. Boy is that going to suck if I'm right. Anyways here's a short one again. But I promise it's getting good!**

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path**

**Twenty minutes to sunset**

There was no going back.

Raven sat there in the middle of Aztec sacrificial grounds, her arms in chains attached to pillars dug deeply in the brown stone. She looked up at the sun, the last marvel she would ever see. But it wasn't a marvel to her. It wasn't as breath taking to her as anyone else would describe it. Her marvel, was the warm smile on her almost lovers lips, his eyes that sparkled like the flames of his power. She painted him in her mind now, now that he was just a memory; she smiled inwardly to herself now knowing what she was.

She was alone.

Kathy watched and observed her traitorous friend from a bench she was sitting on from a distance. She watched the tears and the faint smile of Raven 'Aurora Flame' Star. she wondered to herself how, even at the eve of her death smile and welcome it? Maybe she was happy with her new life, and still would be even at the end.

**Fifteen minutes to sunset.**

Warren ran as fast as he could through the Memorial Park, begging and pleading with whoever he believed in as a savior that Raven, his Raven would be okay.

The branches cut him, the wildlife afraid of him, the wind with him and time against him. There wasn't any turning back or what if's to Warren Peace anymore. All there was, was Raven. He had to be there. He had to save her.

**Ten minutes to sunset.**

The revolved Black Flame, now Lord of Shadow, came from behind the burial wall. Tall, dark and wicked, covered in a dark robe. He moved swiftly to his daughter and she looked up at him. His greedy fingers touched her chin lightly as he examined her blank, almost non-living face.

"A fine specimen you bring me Katherine. She looks much older and developed in person." His dark rich and deep voice sounded in the twilight.

"Are you satisfied my Lord?" Kathy was by his side in an instant. She too was grinning.

"I will be when all that is mine is returned to me." He smiled; his eyes pitch black with red around the iris. His sharp teeth bearing a smile, as if they all were stolen canines from vampires, strategically constructed into place in his mouth.

**Seven minutes to sunset.**

"Warren! Where are you?!" Layla's voice screamed in his ear. She, Popsicle, Magenta, and Glow were in The Commanders vehicle while listening in on the radio while Will and Jet Stream were listening in from the sky.

"You were taking too long, its almost time..." Warren replied as he saw the sun in clear view, reminding him it was almost too late.

Almost

"Warren don't be stupid! Were on our way just hold your…"

"I can't do that Hippie Girl…" Warren said running faster then he's ever run before. Layla sat back in her seat. The Commander looked at her surprised too.

"I've lost too much in my life and now I'm not going to sit by and let it happen again." Everyone was silent.

"I'm not going to lose her Layla…" Warren said, his voice pained and longing with ache.

"I love her." His voice crackled through the radio as soft as is was.

"Be careful Warren, the Black Flame has a lot of power and strength even without his powers. If you can get there before he tries taking anything from Raven… You got him." The Commander advised him. Layla was still in a daze looking ahead.

"Don't worry Mr. Stronghold. I'm gonna make it." Warrens voice more sure this time in the radio.

"Hey Commander!" Warren shouted. Layla's attention went back to the radio.

"I'm here!" Mr. Stronghold replied.

"Tell Layla I know what it means to fight for something now. And that I thank her for that." The whole car looked at her. Layla was speechless.

"I'll let her know." The Commander covered. Layla got out of her daze.

"Be careful Hot Head." She demanded. Warren smiled to himself.

"I'll be watching for you guys!" Layla smiled to herself feeling the sense of sibling hood from Warren.

"I'm going in!" The radio sounded.

**Five Minutes To Sunset…**


	16. May it be

HA

**HA! You didn't think I'd finish this but HA! I WILL!! (I made a promise to myself that I would finish this before I'd start a cool Bleach idea! Look out for it soon!) But for now oh yeah! There is some magic in this chapter! I DO NOT BELIEVE IN MAGIC OR FOLLOW SATAN! I just thought it would be cool to put a spin on things NOOOW here is the second to the last chapter of…**

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path**

Raven looked into the eyes of her father, waiting for her life to flash before her eyes. _How cliché _she thought _never thought I'd have a life to reflect on. _The truth is, she never had a life until she went to Sky High and met all her friends and the most special person she would ever meet in her life; Warren Peace.

A silent tear came down on her cheek as she thought about him. The memory of him still warmed her inside her heart letting her know that her resolve to be cold until the end was crumbling into pieces as more tears fell down her face. Her mother would've called her soft, Coach Boomer would've had a field day, but she knew Warren, Warren would comfort her until the last minute… The last second…

Lord of Shadow walked towards Raven, his eyes demanding his power at the ripest moment. It would all be over soon.

He gently raised his hands to cradle Ravens face close to his.

"Are you ready?" The Dark Lord asked. Raven couldn't speak; she was frozen in place being slowly devoured by the Lords eyes. A simple nod was all the movement she could manage.

The Lord of Shadow smiled a dark undeniably evil smile and freed Ravens face to take a few steps back to the Receiving Circle a few meters from her Circle of Sacrifice. He raised his hands into the air and spun around in his own personal Heaven while Raven watched in her personal Hell. He set his hands down next to a woven bag and traced a star with the bag as the center.

"_Obey these words of power_

_Watchers of the threshold_

_Watchers of the gate_

_Unbar the guarded door _

_Obey this command of this _

_Servant of power…"_

Raven opened her eyes as wide as they could go. She felt her powers being drained as she realized what her father was doing.

"Blak Magick…" The Lord of Shadow spoke with a sinister smile on his face as he winked.

"_There has been unfairness done to me"_

The purple light shot out through the cracks of the grounds and all around the Lord of Shadow and Raven. He looked up and raised his hands loving the scent of power beyond our world was controlled by him. He laughed an evil shrill as if he had already absorbed Ravens power. Which in some ways he did; half of Raven's power had been spilled into the air allowing whoever to take control over it.

"Any last words my lovely daughter?" He cried out. Raven stared in horror and slowly looked down. All the faces of the ones she had grown to love flashed before her eyes.

_Goodbye… Everyone…_

With the silent farewell she closed her eyes.

"Funny… I was about to say the same thing to you!" An all too familiar husky voice rang out in the sunset. Raven's eyes snapped open.

"Who do you think you are you insolent pest?!" The Lord of Shadow yelled out.

"Warren. Warren Peace." The voice rang out again and the sound of a fist made contact with flesh sending the Lord of Shadow into a temple wall. Raven lifted her head up to see the one person she would have never thought to see again.

"Warren!" She cried out with happy tears splashing off her face. Warren turned to smile warmly at her. He made his way toward her when Raven saw something behind him.

"Warren watch out!" The Lord of Shadow threw himself at Warren causing them to fly towards Raven. She braced herself for impact when someone grabbed her waist and suddenly she felt like she was weightless.

"Will!" She called out looking at her savoir. Will smiled down at her as they made their landing on the ground. She turned to see Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Jetstream and the Commander entering the scene.

"Guys! You're all here! I thought you…"

"We knew you and Warren didn't steal the cloak by your own free will" Magenta said

"And we definitely knew that you would never turn your back on your friends." Layla concluded. Raven began to tear.

"You guys…"

"No time for make ups we gotta a very high level villain out there! We're gonna need all of us to do it." The Commander said. "Let's get going."

"Wait!" Raven stopped the movement. "I know how to stop my father!" Everyone listened. "You need to get him in the circle I was in and get him into the chains I'll do the rest."

"You sure it'll work?" Jetstream asked.

"I'm positive. My father was using blak magick to summon out my powers and I can use the same magick to put them back." Everyone nodded and the Commander took charge.

"Alright let's get him into that circle!" He commanded.

"Well give you enough time to get into place. Get ready." Jetstream told Raven. She nodded and started to run.

_It won't be so simple… Just to get them back… _Raven thought _He'll always try to get them back even though I'm not at the level he would want. _She ran faster as she thought. _He has to be destroyed… For everyone's safety… not just mine… _

Raven was struck in the side by an all too familiar knee.

"That was always the problem with your fighting skills Ray-ve. You always thought too much!" Kathy punched Raven right in the stomach and sent her flying into a stone bench. She heard someone call her name but didn't register who it was. She groaned as she got up, coughing up blood in the process.

"Aww. What's wrong Ray-ve? Can't get a hold of how a_ real_ human feels when she gets kicked into the dirt?!" Kathy said coming closer. Raven struggled to get up but her legs wouldn't move.

_Move… just… MOVE!_

"Sorry Kit Kat." Raven said smiling a sadistic smile as she limply stood up. "You're so last year…" Kathy screamed and charged at Raven. Raven's eyes glowed black and purple and shot as much as she could of black fire at Kathy. Kathy burned in the fire shrilling an ear shattering cry as her body turned to dust. Raven slumped to her knees, her breathing staggered.

"_Kathy… I'm sorry..."_

Warren and the gang were having a lot of trouble handling the Lord of Shadow Magenta and Ethan had been long since knocked out from the first hit and Zach had to take them to safety which just left Jetstream the Commander Layla Will and himself.

"Will!" Layla said trying to put a hold on the Lord her vines were beginning to break and everyone knew she couldn't last much longer. Someone had to think of a plan to move him into the circle.

A circle! That's it!

"Will! Get Layla's vine and wrap it around Shadow!" Warren yelled at his super powered friend. Layla gave Will her vine and wrapped it around.

"Layla pull! Mr. and Mrs. S push with me!"

"Good thinking Warren!" the Commander called as the pushed the Lord of Shadow finally into the ring.

"Layla hold him down just long enough to put the chains on!" Will called out to his love.

"I'll try!" Layla promised. Her vines wrapped around the Lord of Shadow while he struggled. Will cuffed him into the stones and stood.

"We did it!" Will proclaimed. The Lord of Shadow began with a low grumble then it slowly morphed into a full out laugh.

"You stupid fools! You really think these chains can hold me?!" He pulled against them to the point of cracking. Everyone faltered.

"They won't but this will!" A small be powerful voice sounded in the night. The Lord of Shadow's eyes bugged out from their sockets.

"_I call upon the Ancient Ones from the great abyss to do my bidding I invoke Cuthalu, God of Anger and the creatures of the underworld hear me now…"_

"No!" The Lord of Shadow roared as the chains constricted him with the power he had first summoned that was now taken away. He looked in fear for the first at his greatest strength and now worst fear.

"_**There has been unfairness done to me"**_

Raven Star

The purple light was now turning into a lavender color and everyone had to take a step back from the Lord of Shadow.

Layla had a bad feeling about this. She had read many books concerning the dark arts. (Just in case her mother sold herbs in certain types and quantities that looked suspicious) She also read into energy colors and she couldn't remember the color purple… Until now.

"Purple means Power gaining…"

_That would make sense because her father wanted Ravens power…_

"_The four watchtowers shall lay their eyes and minds_

_There shall be fear and guilt and bad blood_

_There shall be submission and no pity"_

The energy taking over the scene turned into black with shred of dark and light shades of purple like they merged together in the spell…

"Black… Destructive…" Layla's eyes widened and she ran toward Raven.

"You can't Raven! There has to be another way!"

Raven paused and looked over to Layla sending her flying into Will's protective arms.

"There is no other way Layla!" She glared. She looked at Warren who stood there knowing somewhat now what Raven intended to do.

"I love you." Warren whispered.

Raven continued.

"_Bones of anger, bones to dust_

_Full of fury, revenge is just_

_I scatter these bones, these bones of rage_

_Take thine enemy, bring him pain…_

"Warren you can't let her do this!"

"She knows it's the only way…"

"Warren you don't understand!" Layla cried tears on her soft face. "She's going to kill herself to kill her father!" Warren snapped out of his trace.

"_I see thine enemy before me now_

_I bind him, crush him, and bring him down_

_With these bones I now do crush_

_Make thine enemy turn to dust…_

"I thought she was going to give up her powers."

"No Warren! Blak magick means destructive power! She'll kill herself if she finishes the chant!" Layla screamed.

"_Torment, fire, out of control_

_With this hex I curse your soul…_

Warren started for Raven.

"_Thou shalt be blinded by the fear…_

_Damn those memories…_

Raven remembered the first time she met Warren his "Don't mess with me" attitude and how he tried to light her ass on fire.

"_Blinded by the pain…_

She remembered the way he looked into her eyes and saw through her into her and never wanted to let her go and feeling the same about him…

"_Blinded by me…_

_Bound by me…_

_Cursed by me…_

She heard her name ring out into the night as she looked her father straight in the eyes.

_I'm not afraid of you…_

"Raven!" Warren ran as fast as he could.

_I'm not afraid to die…_

"RAVEN!! NOO!"

_I… I'm afraid… to leave you behind _

She saw the familiar flashes of faces she loved and grown close to hold against her heart. Landing on the last person she would ever see and the first person she would ever miss.

"RAAAAVEEENN!!"

_I'm sorry Warren…_

"_**So may it be!"**_

…


	17. Life

I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story so long and for putting up with my delay-ness

**I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story so long and for putting up with my delay-ness. I'm truly sorry for giving up when I had writers block and when I was being stupid and klutzy. Thank you so much guys! **

**The poem at the end of this beautiful story is some snippets I pieced together from the English translation of the song Life by YUI I really think it's a amazing song and you should really listen to it **

**And without further a due **

**The Last And Final Chapter**

**Sky High 2: To Walk a Hero's Path**

Warren walked into the hospital his hands shoved in his pockets, his hair covering his face, and his boots clanking as he walked in the sliding doors. Will, Layla and the gang were all there in the 5th floor waiting room. Warren stood leaning against the door frame not wanting to sit and put head his head to think. That was the worst thing he could do right now. He had thought about everything he could've done to get rid of Raven's father that would have kept Raven alive and safe that faithful day a week ago. Now Raven was in energy surgery for the umpteenth time this week. The doctors had been in frenzy the first couple of hours Warren arrived crying begging for someone to help her. All they could do was slip her into a coma and tried to figure out a plan to restore her power and life back. But all they could do was help her breathe and keep her heart steady.

It was a horrific sight to see.

"Family of Raven Star?" The doctor called aloud. Everyone stood as Warren made his way to where the doctor was.

"Follow me." The doctor led the way with Warren and everyone following ceremoniously. They stopped at the door and the doctor turned to face the group.

"The surgery was successful to a point. Her energy levels were restored as much as any regular hero would. However since her body was so used to the extra energy and power were not sure if she'll wake up." He said opening the door letting us in. The first bed was empty following a curtain with the sounds of machinery and forced breathing.

"All we could hope for is she wants to be alive as much as you want her to." The doctor concluded. Mr. and Mrs. S thanked the doctor and joined the others.

There Raven laid, her tan completion long forgotten and replaced with a pale white skin her hair was damaged into a pitch black and cropped short by the doctors on call hair stylist (It was supposed to help during the surgery and Power's agreed). If you had just taken a glance you might have thought she passed. But her breathing and heart monitor proved otherwise. Layla sat by Will close to the bed, she let a few tears fall as she softly sang a hope filled song, hoping the it would help Raven awaken. Zach, Magenta and Ethan were on the other side all had their hand on Ravens unmoving one.

But Warren wasn't touching her, never had since she had been admitted to the hospital. No one knew why but he just stood there, his back against the wall at the foot of her bed. He had never said a word either. Not even to his friends or his mother. He would just go home lay on his bed and think. Nothing else, sometimes he'd walk to a random junkyard and save the owners a lot of money by scorching half the lot or causing more of a mess by trashing the perfect piles. To be honest he didn't know what to do with himself. All he could do was wait for her to awake and have everything go back to normal.

"Warren?" Layla said waving a hand in front of Warren's face.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna leave Warren did you want to stay?" It was just the two of them in the room. The rest were waiting in the hallway for Layla.

"Uh…" Layla grabbed Warren's hand and led him to a chair by Raven.

"She need's you Warren. There's only so much we could do, only so much we could say. But there's one thing we can't give her… You." Layla walked away leaving Warren closer to Raven's bed then he had ever been, his hand placed on top of Raven's courtesy of Layla. Warren sat down slowly unsure of what to say.

"Hey Eris…" Warren smirked a bit remembering the first nickname he gave her. "It's sparky. I know you probably can't hear me, and after everything I've put you through…" He paused. "I wouldn't expect you to want to hear me…

"I… I've never been afraid of something before, so this is all new to me. I… I…" Warren hung his head and squeezed Raven's hand with his. "Raven please… I… I can't see myself anymore… I can't ever imagine my life without you anymore… I tried once and I crumpled to my knees sobbing… I can't see myself with any other women… And the worse part is… is that I can't see myself _by _myself… I need you Ray… I can't explain it… Its like I've lost a part of myself when you risked your life to kill your father… I… I'm… I'm so sorry Raven…" Warren felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to. I'm sorry I turned away when you needed me the most… I'm sorry I couldn't stop your father so you didn't have to give your life to save mine… I… I'm sorry I'm not strong enough!" He broke down into sobs and got up to hug Raven, his unmoving and not responding Raven. He held her close and whispered the unspeakable pharse.

"I love you."

Warren kissed Raven's chapped lips and then kissed her frail paled hand.

"I miss you Raven…"

­­­

**Two weeks later…**

"We are here to honor a special group of students and two of this city's finest heroes today for defeating one of the greatest threats to this city and this world. I wish to present this key to the city to the students of Sky High led by Warren Peace Layla Williams and William Stronghold and their helpful hands Magenta, Ethan and Zach. Along with the Commander and Jetstream!" The mayor recited as the chief of police gave each of the heroes' medals and a key card that read CONFIDENTAL in big yellow letters. An actual key to the city, what an honor.

"Thank you, thank you!" The Commander belted out. "This is a wonderful honor but I would like to give the future a chance to had the spotlight so I would like Mr. Warren Peace come up here to thank you for all your appreciation."

Warren was shell shocked. What in all that is hold was Mr. S thinking?!

"Warren! Go!" Layla pushed Warren up the stairs to Mr. S.

"It's time" The Commander paused to let Warren get into the audiences' view. "For a new hero to take the spot light." The Commander patted his back and wished Warren luck. Warren swallowed hard and took a step to be on the podium.

"Umm… Sure is a nice day huh?" Warren smacked himself mentally for trying to pull that one. Layla shook her head.

"I… I am truly honored to… have your appreciation as the Commander previously said…" He paused looking into the crowd. "However I would like to say that it wasn't only me and the folks behind me who took the former Black Flame down. It… It wasn't really us at all. We where more the helpful hand in that battle. The person who really deserves the credit and the key to the city is… "He paused tried not to crack his voice at the name. "Raven… Raven Star." A gasp went through the crowd. "Now I know that Raven Star is seen as the daughter of Black Flame but that's not at all what she is capable of being. She's a rebel, a fierce friend, a strong… so strong woman…" Warren looked at his friends behind him. Layla was in tears and Will signaled him on. "She fought against all odds to be accepted and loved for who she is, not who she was supposed to grow into.

"There isn't a lot of expectation for villains kids like her and I, but not only did she understand it, she used it to show everyone she met and the ones she didn't that that wasn't who she is. Next to her I don't want to even call myself a hero or a sidekick or even a villain. I'm normal standing next to such a brave and strong willed woman as she is. And I want to say that we should all be inspired by her presence, by her spirit, and by the essence that she leaves with us. So let us think of this day as not the day we got rid of Black Flame. But rather as the day we recognize that a villain's kid can become a hero. And that everyone can be a hero in anyone's eyes. Let us remember this day as a day of inspiration and a day of hope, that we can make this world a better place by opening our minds and our hearts. Thank you."

The crowd roared as Warren stepped back from the podium the people clapped and cheered and for once Warren _did_ feel like he could change the world. Like he could take this gift and make it one to help and not destroy. Layla ran up to him and hugged him as the gang came around patting him on the back and giving him one armed hugs. They left off the stage into the crowd of people. Warren was instantly separated talking to reporters, giving autographs, taking pictures with random people. He finally got into a clearing when he saw someone he would never expect.

She was in a snow white strapless tea dress with a white ribbon tied around her neck making a bow in the back at the nape of her neck. She had white flats and white hanging ear rings on with a white sun hat. She looked absolutely beautiful standing in the sunlight of the clearing, the sunlight glinting off her skin giving her a glow about her. She moved her light brown now almost a hazel n the sun eyes to look him in the eyes. He was stunned and struck motionless. She slowly spread her rose kissed lips into a bright smile. He was snapped out of his trace enough to smile back. She took a step forward he short hair bounced as she closed in at her target. Warren's smile only got wider.

"I heard your speech. I didn't believe it was a villains kid talkin' like that. I'm impressed." She spoke. Her voice was a velvet smooth honey. He raised his hands and shrugged.

"What can I say? We villains gotta watch out for each other right?" He smiled as she took her last steps to close the gap between them.

"Yeah, you're right... Sparky" She let her hands fall rubbing his arms and smiling as wide as her face would allow.

"I've missed you Ray…" Warren whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too… Warren…"

Warren picked up his lover and spun her around as they kissed sweetly as lovers would when the moment was everything defining perfect.

Rather than returning to my childhood days,  
I want to try to live well now  
Being afraid is human nature

The wings used for flying away  
I still can't see those yet  
Because I can't go easily, I can keep on living

When I was young, weren't there also times when I deeply hurt my mother?  
I want to change now, everything

Come out into the place hit by sunlight  
I tried to hold tightly to this hand  
That place, that time is broken  
I can change my life

But I cannot possibly finish telling everything that's in my heart  
Because I can't go easily, I can keep on living

Come out into the place hit by sunlight  
Even though I try to spread the map  
I know... You know... Losing your way is unavoidable  
I can change my life

All of the days that I've come through  
This is my present self  
Because I can't go easily, I can keep on living

_**The End**_


End file.
